Let me hear you
by LightKey27
Summary: La muerte de Urtear causará grandes cambios de actitud en Lyon Vastia, ¿Será que esa chica de cabellos rosas logrará descubrir la verdad tras su dolor? Pues los invito a leer para descubrirlo. Mi contribución indirecta a la Lyredy week [porque no trabajo en todos los temas propuestos] Gruvia,Zervis, Jerza ¿Stingue?
1. Schmerz

" **Let me hear you"**

Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima yo sólo los utilicé para crear esta loca historia.

.

.

.

 **Alemania, dos años antes.**

El silencio abundaba en el teatro, el bullicio provocado por las animadas voces del público había cesado, todas las miradas estaban concentradas en él, lo sabía, era la misma sensación que lo embargaba cada vez que subía al escenario, los nervios se desvanecían a medida que avanzaba hacia su amado instrumento, su piano, su mejor amigo desde los siete años.

La tranquilidad que lo rodeaba a pesar de estar frente a tantas personas era de admirar, nunca atendía los comentarios que lograba escuchar, en ese momento de gloria sólo era su piano y él, uno sólo. Sin embargo aquel día ocurrió algo peculiar, cuando comenzó a tocar las teclas supo que algo andaba mal, la sensación no era la misma, el ambiente no estaba en armonía, cómo solía estar, abrió sus ojos y la buscó con la mirada, pero no la localizó.

 _¿Dónde estará?_

No dejó que las preocupaciones afectaran su desempeño, siguió tocando de manera impecable, cada nota resonaba dentro de él, cada armonía creada era como una onda que liberaba hacia los demás, las teclas eran sus amigas, lo lograban llevar a un mundo de fantasía olvidándose de todo, pero lo más importante era lo que transmitía, definitivamente elegir "Just the way you are" era perfecta para esa noche, que una mujer se sintiera hermosa y amada era algo que siempre quería lograr en cada presentación, porque así era él un romántico sin remedio, sonrió de soslayo y tocaba con mayor ímpetu la melodía. Decidió abrir los ojos por una vez y mirar hacia sus espectadores, féminas en su mayoría, se cautivó al instante, en la primera fila había una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, que lo miraba atentamente, no despejaba la vista de la suya.

 _Interesante_

El espectáculo había culminado, una ovación de pie lo acogió al terminar, varias rosas le caían a los pies mientras se hacía una reverencia, debería estar acostumbrado a esto, pero nunca lo estaría, por más que fuese su día a día, Lyon Vastia sólo debe tener corazón para una.

—¡Vastia!—lo nombraron con emoción al ir tras bastidores, la sonrisa que llevaba se esfumó al ver la cara que traía quien había vociferado su apellido.

—¿Qué sucede Mirajane?—algo andaba mal, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, Mirajane nunca lo llamaba por su apellido al menos que algo terrible hubiese sucedido, como la última vez cuando…

—¡Habla Mirajane! ¡Dime qué sucedió!—pidió preocupado las lágrimas de la albina lo estaban desesperando y poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—E-Es Ur-Urtear— la peliblanca apenas y pudo pronunciar el nombre de su hermana, pero lo había logrado entender y de paso activar una alarma en él

—Ella es-está ¡Dios mío Lyon no sé cómo ha podido suceder!—llevó las manos a su rostro para intensificar su llanto, esto no lucía nada bien, se acercó a la joven para intentar calmarla y hacer que de una vez por todas le dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el hombre que se acercaba a ellos con intensa mirada parecía tener la intención de resolver todo eso.

—Está muerta—notificó al par de albinos dejándolo en estado de shock, no podía ser cierto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó sujetando más fuerte a Mira, sin ser consciente de ello, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer —¡Dime de quién estás hablando!

—Urtear está muerta—repitió con voz quebrada el peliazabache que recién había llegado.

—No es posible, ella no está muerta ¡Se supone que iba a estar esperándonos al terminar!

—La policía ha confirmado que fue un asesinato, Lyon—finalmente se rompió y él no podía creerlo, aquél chico —su hermano— el que siempre permanecía imparcial ante cualquiera situación, estaba llorando y entonces lo supo, era verdad.

Algo se había roto dentro de él, algo se fue, Lyon Vastia no volvió a ser el mismo desde ese día, aquella noche donde su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados.

 _Sus emociones lo habían abandonado._

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola! Sí, sé que no se esperaban una historia mía ¿O sí lo hacían? e.e lo cierto es que esta historia la publiqué en wattpad para conmemorar el primer indicio Lyredy, correcto lo hice el mismo día que apareció en el manga, pero dado que estamos en la Lyredy week y que para deshonra de mi vaca no he escrito nada de ellos en fanfiction, quise traer esta historia aquí en donde la pareja principal será Lyredy, las parejas secundarias serán Gruvia**_ _ **—obviamente TuT— y creo que Jerza y Stingue, aún no lo tengo todo claro, pero esas serán, bien espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña introducción a lo que espero sea una historia corta —8 ó 10 capítulos—nah, no es cierto por como van las cosas será considerablemente larga, espero disfruten de esta historia de esta bella pareja NO tan crack 0OwO9, espero me den su opinión acerca de la idea para alegrar a mi alma de escritora y #PorUnMundoConMásLyredy aunque yo ya lo shippeaba desde mucho antes jeje—**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego, muchas gracias por leer**_

— _ **Lightkey27**_


	2. Klavier

01-Let me hear you

Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo quiero brindar más Lyredy y Gruvia al mundo TuT.

.

.

.

Tratar con los problemas de los demás no es molestia para ella, siempre supo como motivar a las personas y hacerlas sentir mejor, lo supo cuando en la boda de su amiga, al final la habían dejado plantada, ella simplemente no podía soportar verla llorar, pues ella estaba muy emocionada por ese importante paso que iba a dar en su vida y aunque Meredy sólo tuviera unos escasos diez años de edad, supo cómo tratar con la destrozada novia, sí, ese fue el momento en que supo que tenía cierta conexión con las emociones de los demás y por lo tanto, sabía cómo recuperarse.

Así fue como Meredy Fernándes encontró su vocación profesional, algo que simplemente se le daba bien hacer, escuchar a las personas y darle consejos, pero no todo era color de rosa en su trabajo, oh no, le llegaban pacientes que iban desde tener miedo a la oscuridad hasta quienes ni siquiera pueden soportar estar rodeado de personas sin la necesidad de gritar y lanzar todo lo que encuentre, le costó mucho tratar con ese tipo de pacientes, pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente, como buena Fernándes asume los retos que le impone la vida, en ese momento se encontraba con uno de sus pacientes más intricados que ha tenido, se rehúsa a hablar con ella y en lugar de tomar las horas de sesiones en serio comienza a relatar algún libro infantil que ha leído.

—¿Sabía que las hadas existe? Ella me lo ha dicho—su mirada estaba fija hacia el techo, mientras yacía sobre el sofá que ella le ofreció, el problema con Zeref es que suele menospreciarse, de eso se ha dado cuenta por las pocas veces que ha logrado sacarle algo de información y por lo que le ha dicho su hermano Natsu, quien fue el que pagó las citas con ella para que lo atendiera.

Meredy estaba tranquila, con las manos deliberadamente colocadas sobre su regazo, de vez en cuando alisando su falda para quitar alguna arruga que tuviese la prenda, miraba cómo el adolescente que se negaba a cooperar estaba con los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente, como si estuviese muerto.

Decidida a " _Tomar al toro por los cuernos",_ un dicho que siempre utiliza en ocasiones donde debe afrontar los hechos sin duda alguna, se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la jarra de vidrio que contenía agua con algunas rodajas de limón dentro, sirviéndose un vaso se sentó sobre la mesa y bebió del contenido para luego hablar.

—Sabes Zeref, tu hermano me pidió ayuda—espetó esperando que el dijese algo, pero no hubo reacción —Todos están preocupados por ti, Natsu, Lucy, hasta tu sobrino Happy se pregunta lo que le ocurre a su tío ¿Qué dices de eso?—con un tono tranquilizado comenzó a profundizar en el joven que finalmente había abierto los ojos, sin embargo no la miraba a ella.

—Sólo se preocupan porque no quieren un loco en la familia—dando un suspiro volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero si lo que quería era que ella renunciara a ayudarlo, estaba muy equivocado, así que con paso firme se dirigió a su escritorio y de uno de los compartimientos sacó un pequeño cuadro que guardaba con mucho afecto, tomándolo entre las manos tomó asiento nuevamente, pero esta vez no tuvo reticencia.

—Mavis no está muerta Zeref y no ha sido tu culpa el haber tenido el accidente—lo había conseguido, tras haber dicho esas palabras observó cómo el chico presionaba sus manos y formaba puños con ellas.

—¡Ha sido mi culpa!—le había gritado de repente sin medir consecuencias, " _Perfecto"_ pensó Meredy, " _ha reaccionado"._

—¿Por qué dices que ha sido tu culpa?—le preguntó dulcemente intentando tocarle el hombro, pero al verlo alejarse bruscamente decidió que aún no era el momento, lo observó una vez más, estaba sufriendo, lo sabía, y se culpaba por ello, pero su trabajo era ayudarlo a que alejara esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Yo iba al volante—murmuró después de unos minutos —Yo la invité a salir y no la cuidé—las lágrimas había comenzado a caer por su rostro, _está reaccionando._

—Vale—aceptó ella— Pero dime, ¿Has sido tú quien chocó el auto?—sabía que no fue él, ellos estaba del lado correcto de la carretera, sin embargo un tipo ebrio fue el responsable de que ahora una chica de dieciséis años estuviese en coma y que ella tuviese que tratar con él, supo que la pregunta lo había conturbado pues le dirigió una mirada que ella pudo reconocer como odio.

—Déjame reformular mi pregunta Zeref—se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar —¿Querías lastimar a Mavis?— lo había visto, el dolor finalmente se reflejó por completo en sus ojos, era triste, pero ese era el primer paso para alcanzar la felicidad, pasar por el dolor.

—¡Jamás le haría daño a Mavis!—se levantó de golpe y la jarra de la que minutos antes se había servido agua, ahora estaba hecha pedazos en el suelo, Jellal la iba a regañar por ello, Meredy mantuvo la calma ante la situación, finalmente había logrado hacer que Zeref hablara con ella, no de forma amistosa, pero poco a poco lo lograría.

—¿Qué crees que diría Mavis al enterarse que te estás peleando con tu hermano?—estaba paralizado, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, de seguro que Mavis no estaría feliz al saber eso, pero no le diría aquello a esa dichosa doctora.

—No le interesa—tras decir aquello abandonó la habitación de consultas y salió de allí cerrando con fuerza excesiva la puerta.

Meredy suspiró, mientras nuevamente tomaba el cuadro entre sus manos, no tuvo oportunidad de compartir ese recuerdo con Zeref, sólo para decirle que ella entendía perfectamente cómo se estaba sintiendo.

Al haber guardado el pequeño cuadro se encargó de limpiar las consecuencias de la reacción del pelinegro, fue por unos guantes y una bolsa para luego tirarlos en el cesto de basura, dio una mirada de satisfacción a su consultorio, definitivamente estaba orgullosa de lo que había logrado, tantos años de esfuerzo y sacrificio habían valido la pena. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de su teléfono móvil, _"Still into you"_ de Paramore sonaba a todo volumen, sonrió al saber de quién se trataba, la misma persona que le había dicho que esa canción describía perfectamente su relación, debía confesar que tenía razón por esa vez.

—Hola Juvia—saludó a su vieja amiga, casi hermana, de la infancia amablemente.

—Meredy ¿Aún estás en el trabajo?—inmediatamente la pelirrosa miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pared del lugar, se alarmó al ver la hora que era y tomó su bolso para salir rápidamente despidiéndose de su secretaria para alcanzar el ascensor.

—Acabo de salir, lo siento, tuve un paciente al que quise darle un poco más de tiempo ¿Dónde estás?—intentó que su respiración no sonara tan agitada como en realidad estaba.

—En frente de tu edificio, esperándote.

Si Juvia se había dado cuenta que estaba nerviosa lo disimuló muy bien, pues al entrar al auto de su mejor amiga ésta prácticamente se le lanzó con un abrazo al cual de alguna forma logró corresponder, su amiga siempre ha sido muy enérgica, en realidad no siempre, hubo una temporada en la que estaba realmente deprimida, no fue una etapa fácil para ella, sin embargo la ayudó a superarla y aunque ella no lo supiera fue en ese tiempo en que se convenció de estudiar psicología, ayudar a su amiga a superar la pérdida de sus padres ha sido el mayor reto que le ha tocado vivir, pero afortunadamente lo lograron juntas.

— ¿Por qué estás tan emocionada?—si bien, hoy la peliazul mostraba un ánimo más entusiasta de lo normal, lo que significaba que algo había sucedido.

—¿Adivina quién consiguió asientos V.I.P para ir ver a "Stein Links"? –sujetó la mano de la pelirrosada quien tenía más que asegurado un par de marcas por ello.

—¿Quién las consiguió?—sabía perfectamente que estaba hablando de ella misma, pero no quiso arruinar la emoción del momento.

—¡Meredy!—la joven Lockser detuvo el auto por instinto, Meredy no podía evitar molestarla —¡Fue Juvia! ¡Ella las consiguió!—mostraba con entusiasmo un par de tiquetes —Y Meredy la acompañará—agregó divertida mientras colocaba una de las canciones de la dichosa banda.

 _ **Detrás de esa puerta hay un piano,  
con las teclas polvorientas,  
las cuerdas desafinadas  
detrás de esta puerta  
ella se sienta en el piano,  
pero ella no toca más  
y eso fue hace tanto tiempo**_

—¿Qué?—preguntó desconcertada, no sabía mucho acerca de esa banda y ahora tenía que acompañar a Juvia —De ninguna manera—contestó casi de inmediato.

—Meredyyyy, por favor—imploraba haciendo un puchero mientras se estacionaba en una cafetería —Sabes que a Juvia le encanta Gray-sama y no puede perderse esta oportunidad—decía con voz infantil.

—¿Gray-sama?—le dirigió una mirada divertida tras escucharla llamarlo así —¿Desde cuándo le dices Gray-sama?

—La voz de Gray-sama es perfecta, fue quien la sacó del abismo en donde estaba hace años, gracias a él Juvia es la persona que ves hoy—dijo concentrada en el camino sin dirigirle la vista a la pelirrosada que la seguía de cerca para entrar juntas a comer.

De alguna manera Meredy agradecía a que existiera esa dichosa banda, sólo ha escuchado un disco de ellos y tiene que admitir que son muy talentosos, pero como su sentido de percepción es muy agudo, supo que esos cantantes sólo utilizaban ese método para escapar de algo, pero

 _¿De qué podría ser?_

Se había hecho esa pregunta un millón de veces al escuchar la misma canción _**Klavier**_ , ¿Hacia quién estaba dirigida? ¿Por qué habían elegido el idioma alemán para debutar sabiendo que no es tan popular en Japón? Eso lo comprobó cuando en un semestre de la universidad tuvo que ir a Tokyo y notó que la música que la mayoría de sus compañeros escucharan era de Estados Unidos, Juvia era la única persona que conocía que escuchara a esa banda, quizás esta podría ser su oportunidad de saciar esa curiosidad de psicóloga que tenía desde hace años.

—Está bien, de acuerdo—le dijo a Juvia recibiendo una mirada de incredibilidad por su parte.

—¿En serio? –preguntó perpleja.

—Claro ¿Dices que son V.I.P cierto? ¿Eso significa que podremos conocerlos?

—Todo ese interés alegra mucho a Juvia, pero ya dígale qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión—exigió para luego pedir su orden a la cajera del local, Meredy suspiró, la había descubierto.

—Está bien, mira no sé qué tienen esos chicos, pero puedo detectar dolor que llega al sufrimiento en esas canciones y ya sabes cómo soy, aunque tendré que revisar sus perfiles y conocerlos un poco más, simplemente—suspiró pesadamente —Simplemente, déjame intentar descubrir qué es lo que esconden tras esas canciones.

Juvia analizaba a su amiga, mientras recibía su orden y caminaban hacia la mesa, sabía que Meredy tenía esa necesidad de percibir los sentimientos de los demás, saber su estado de ánimo, su pasado, todo, absolutamente todo, no por nada era de las mejores psicólogas de todo el país, se dio por vencida, no le negaría esa oportunidad a su amiga.

—De acuerdo, Juvia acepta, sólo no los hostigue con tantas preguntas, Juvia no quiere que Gray-sama se lleve una mala impresión de ella.

Meredy pudo haber refutado de mil manera el por qué ese tal Gray podría llegar a creer que su amiga era una acosadora, pero no podía arruinar su oportunidad, así que lo dejó pasar y se dedicó a comer en silencio.

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Vamos nena dámelo—un agitado albino embestía a una chica, de la cual desconocía su nombre, en la cama del hotel donde se estaba alojando junto a su hermano, Gray.

—Ah…Ahhh…¡L-Lyon!—gemía la chica pelinegra —S-Se siente tan bien—la morena hacía su esfuerzo por no gritar y que la escucharan en todo el piso, pero el albino no se lo ponía fácil, pues había comenzado a pasar su mano por uno de sus pechos y a apretarlos haciendo sincronización con los movimientos que estaba haciendo.

Pero para Lyon Vastia, esto no significaba nada, no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, no había ninguna conexión con esta chica, no había deseo, no había placer, esa chica no despertaba ningún sentimiento en él. Sonrió de soslayo, ¿Desde cuándo él tenía sentimientos? Los había perdido aquella noche en Alemania, cuando mataron a su hermana.

Intentó concentrarse en darle placer a esa mujer que prácticamente se le había lanzado encima tras terminar la presentación que habían hecho en el restaurante del hotel; sí, sus presentaciones eran en lugares pequeños, a él no le importaba, le pagaban lo suficiente como para que Gray culminara sus estudios, además de que a su hermano menor, por más que lo negara, le gustaba tener un poco de fama, sintió que una manos tocaban su pecho y que la morena se acercaba para darle un beso, alejó su rostro rápidamente y apresuró sus movimientos para llegar al clímax, al diablo el placer de la chica, había sido muy claro cuando dijo que no iba a haber nada de besos. Tras varios minutos de penetrar en el interior de la chica, finalmente había conseguido que ella llegara al orgasmo, no podía dejar que su reputación fuese degradada por una mala noche, salió rápidamente de su interior, sin siquiera haber llegado él al orgasmo, no le importó, ya lo solucionaría luego, se vistió y buscó la ropa de la joven que se encontraba esparcida por la habitación.

—Toma, espero que te hayas divertido—le dijo seriamente extendiendo un brazo con la vestimenta femenina.

—Pero guapo, no parece que te hayas divertido—le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Me da igual lo que pienses, te había dicho que no iba a haber besos mientras lo hacíamos—espetó fríamente, con una mirada paralizante.

—No creí que lo dijeras en serio—respondió burlona, mientras terminaba de vestirse.

—Lyon Vastia siempre habla en serio, te dije que ibas a pasar un buen rato y lo hiciste, ahora largo—abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con su hermano buscando en sus bolsillos la tarjeta para abrir, tenía cierto aroma a licor, por lo que supuso había estado tomando y por las marcas en su cuello, no estaba solo. Gray no dijo nada cuando la chica pasó a su lado, sabía que su hermano aún seguía afrontando el hecho de que Urtear ya no estuviese con ellos, él podía estar refugiado en el alcohol por la misma razón, pero Lyon no estaba refugiado en nada parecido, ningún vicio, salvo por escribir canciones e interpretarlas, era lo único en lo que veía que se desvelaba, pasaba hambre, hasta se quedaba tres días sin bañar por estar "inspirado" en alguna letra, pero además de eso Lyon había cambiado mucho con las mujeres, si bien antes se burlaba de él por ser tan cursi con ellas, pero tras lo de Urtear, no las volvió a tratar igual, no le importaba lo que ellas pensaran o sintieran y así no era su hermano.

—¿Preparado para Japón?—le preguntó cuando se sentó en la sala junto a él.

—Sólo espero que regresar allá no nos afecte en la música—espetó el albino visiblemente agotado y no era de extrañarse, eran las dos de la mañana y la noche anterior también habían tenido una presentación.

—Lyon…—sabía que se encontrarían con su padre, no lo veían desde el funeral de Urtear, a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre, la madre de Gray y Lyon había muerto muy joven, por lo que su vecina de ese entonces, Ur, se había ganado el derecho de ocupar ese lugar para ellos, allí fue cuando conocieron a Urtear, prácticamente se criaron con ella, estudiaron juntos, trabajaban juntos y cuando a la temprana edad de catorce años habían obtenido una beca, cada uno, para ir a estudiar a Alemania, fueron juntos, dejando a Ur y a Silver en Japón, de eso ya han pasado varios años.

—No tienes que decirme nada Gray, sé que tengo problemas, pero no voy a desquitarme con ellos—y tras decir eso se dirigió a su habitación dejando a un Gray pensativo con un vaso de vodka en la mano.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Hola! Bueno este capítulo no salió tan largo como quería, pero intentaré que los otros estén mejor, bien primero que nada la canción que mencioné si existe, pertenece a la banda "Rammstein" bueno no soy fan de ellos, simplemente estaba buscando una canción alemana ya saben, por lo sucedido en ese entonces, y tras unos minutos de búsqueda canción salvaje aparece y la encontré perfecta, dada la relación de Lyon con el piano y el que hablase de una mujer estuvo perfecta, pero como dijo Meredy eso sólo fue para debutar, por lo que ya no escucharán tanto este tipo de música, sino algunas más…¿actuales? No sé cómo decirlo, en fin espero que hayan disfrutado en capítulo y ¡Oh! Lamento ese horrible intento de lemmon, no quería alargarlo tanto, porque soy terrible describiéndolo, el hecho de que Lyon haya cambiado de actitud me ayudó muchísimo, pues él ahora es de actitud algo fría y eso me ayudó a no ponerle tanto "sentimentalismo" a la escena, bien ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Qué sucederá cuando estos chicos y chicas se encuentren? Pues esperen los próximos capítulos para saberlo y Oh sí, pobre Zeref uwu van a sufrir con el Zervis –¿buahaha? ?)- gracias por leer y espero me den su opinión en un comentario, me harían muy feliz**_

 _ **Pequeña aclaración, "Klavier" significa piano en alemán**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego**_

— _ **Lightkey27**_


	3. Erinnerung

**Let me hear you**

 **Lyredy**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

 **03 "Erinnerung"**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, por otra parte la historia presentada es de mi autoría.**

.

.

.

No podía culpar a Gray por querer ayudarlo, aunque no lo pareciera su hermano era una persona noble y de buenos sentimientos, él sin embargo, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero no encontró otra manera de desquitarse, de desahogarse. No se imaginaba volviendo a ser el chico de hace dos años —El que lo tenía todo— Una familia, un trabajo que le gustase y el hecho de poder hacer sonreír a las mujeres, todo, simplemente vivía sin preocupaciones, tenía una buena vida.

Giró sobre sí mismo para quedar ahora mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación del hotel donde se estaba hospedando, inmediatamente trasladó sus pensamientos a lo que lo había hecho cambiar, hace dos años, en Alemania.

El inspector jefe, Jellal Fernándes le había dicho que su hermana había sido apuñalada en la entrada del teatro, estaba tirada en la acera con los ojos abiertos, la piel pálida y la sangre brotando de su vientre dejando ver algunos órganos que sobresalían por el gran corte, porque quien sea que lo hizo, no se conformó con apuñalarla, si no que pasó el filo a lo largo de todo el abdomen de Urtear, dándole así una muerte dolorosa y sangrienta; las pocas pruebas que la policía había logrado recolectar apuntaban a que el culpable había sido una mujer de acuerdo a la altura y profundidad de la herida, además de algunos cabellos rubios encontrados en la mano de la víctima, que para desgracia del caso, era inservibles pues no contenían un material genético que pudiera brindar alguna identidad de la asesina.

Nada tenía sentido, él no tenía a ninguna conocida rubia y además que estuviese en contra de Urtear, no podía elaborar un nombre en su mente, pero sí un rostro

 _Ella_

La chica rubia que estaba en el público esa noche y que le había sonreído, al principio le había parecido estúpido sospechar de alguien, sólo porque tuviera el cabello rubio, pero una subordinada del oficial Fernándes, Erza Scarlet, había conseguido la lista de invitados, en su mayoría mujeres, logrando descubrir que no había ninguna rubia destinada a ese asiento, la señorita Aries Celestial, la asistente original, había hecho la reservación, pero fue encerrada en una de las bodegas del teatro, de manera que nunca llegó.

 _¿Por qué alguien querría acabar con la vida de Urtear?_

Esa era la pregunta que vivía en su mente desde hace dos años, la oficial Scarlet, le había pedido que pensara en alguien que querría hacerle daño o que tuviera algo en su contra, pero no lograba pensar en nadie, no encontraba motivo alguno para que alguien fuera capaz de hacer aquel horrible acto.

Las sospechas de que tenían algo en contra de Urtear iban en aumento, porque semanas después la casa de su madre, Ur Milkovich, había sido incendiada afortunadamente ella no se encontraba en casa, si no con un viejo amigo —Y su padre—

 _Silver Fullbuster_

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había hablado con él?_

Un golpe en la ventana lo trajo de vuelta al presente, sacándolo de sus recuerdos, estaba cayendo granizo, no le sorprendía, mientras estaba tomando una bebida en el bar, el chico que atendía, para hacer conversación, le había mencionado ese hecho, claro que después de que él sólo se dedicara a contestar con monosílabos desistió de aquello.

Una tormenta de granizo debido a las bajas temperaturas en las que se encontraban.

Otro recuerdo llegó a su mente, cuando era niño, él y Gray solían andar sin ropa por la casa y salir en igual condiciones a jugar en la nieve, Ur siempre los regañaba porque alegaba que se iban a enfermar de una gripe o les iba a dar hipotermia, cosa que nunca ocurrió.

Su relación con Silver era muy buena, supuso que al ser un hijo adoptado provocaba cierto tipo de aprecio por parte del adulto el cual intentaba compensárselo consintiéndolo y velando siempre por él dándole mucha atención, de hecho más que a Gray, aunque este último nunca se sentía excluido en ese ambiente familiar, pero al principio, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente debido a su llegada.

Cuando Gray era adolescente, resultó ser todo un rebelde con Silver, Lyon por otra parte había descubierto su pasión por el piano y para desgracia de Gray, a Silver le encantaba, los celos fraternales iban en aumento.

Pero no podía culpar a Gray, asumió que al ser hijo único el hecho que de un día para otro tengas a un día a otro tengas a un hermano mayor no debe ser fácil para un niño de seis años, puede que lo hayan preparado con palabras, pero los hechos son otra cosa.

La relación actual de Gray y Silver no es la mejor de todas, sabe que él está ansioso por lo que pueda llegar a suceder una vez se encuentren en Japón.

Rodó nuevamente en la cama y esta vez su vista estaba fijada en el techo de la habitación

 _¿Realmente había cambiado tanto?_

 _¿En verdad había dejado de ser aquel tipo que le gustaba enamorar a las chicas con su piano?_

Todo parece indicar que así es, la forma en la que había tratado a la chica de hace algunas horas respaldaba sus pensamientos. Pero es que Lyon Vastia se considera un chico sin emociones, no había conocido a nadie que despertara algo en él desde ese entonces.

Su celular había comenzado a sonar y nuevamente había sido sacado de sus pensamientos. Tomó su móvil y lo desbloqueó, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Era un mensaje de Silver.

" _Los esperamos pronto hijo, Ur está muy ansiosa, aunque te aconsejo que tú y tu hermano vengan con un suéter puesto, el clima está muy frío por acá y ya sabes cómo es con respecto a ustedes, espero por favor que no le hayas dicho nada a Gray acerca de mi condición"_

Aquellas últimas palabras habían logrado quitarle la poca alegría que había conseguido.

 _¿Qué si le había dicho algo a Gray?_

Desde luego que no, pero ganas no le hacían falta, sin embargo no es él a quien le corresponde decirle, soltó un sonoro suspiro y se concentró en otra cosa.

—¿Así que Japón? Me pregunto cómo nos irá por allá.

.

.

.

—¿Qué has logrado averiguar, Minerva?— una voz imponente se escuchó inmediatamente después de que la pelinegra hubiese entrado la oficina.

—Está confirmado que irán a Japón dentro de poco—contestó firmemente, sin embargo más que respeto, era temor lo que sentía hacia la dueña de esa voz porque sabía que le iba a preguntar por la fecha exacta del viaje, del cual no tenía conocimiento alguno, pero no fue así.

—Minerva—la llamó con una inusual amabilidad —No debes tenerme miedo—se acercó a la morena y le acarició el rostro —Recuerda lo que hice por ti ¿Qué no deberías estarme agradecida? —sus dedos índice y pulgar sujetaban la barbilla de la chica quien intentaba no mostrar miedo.

—C-Claro que no, le estoy muy agradecida por salvarme, mi lealtad es para usted— _Porque no tengo otra opción_ pensó tras haber dicho eso.

Si tan sólo hubiese sido más inteligente que su padre, ella no estaría en su actual situación, Jiemma Orlando era un empresario corrupto que utilizaba a su hija como mercancía para llegar a realizar asociaciones y transacciones de acciones, lo peor de todo es que ella no podía negarse, era menor de edad y si se enfrentaba a su padre no tendría ningún lugar a dónde ir, eso fue hasta su cumpleaños número diecinueve, cuando la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella bebiendo una taza de té se había propuesto acabar con las empresas asociadas a las aerolíneas del país, Jiemma era propietario de Sabertooth, Minerva pudo ver algo de esperanza en salir de aquella vida de trapo que llevaba con la mujer, pero resultó ser peor que su padre, y creyó que eso era imposible.

La rubia estaba detrás de la cadena de hoteles Fullbuster, liderada por Silver Fullbuster ya había dado su primer golpe hace dos años, con la muerte de Urtear Milkovich, allegada a la familia. Al principio no entendió por qué lo había hecho, pero no era su deber preguntar, sólo obedecer lo que le ordenaban.

 _No puedes atacar directamente, los Fullbuster están muy protegidos, sin embargo sus amigos cercanos no tanto, hay que aprovechar las oportunidades, mi querida Minerva, no creo que haya sido casualidad el hecho de que Lyon Vastia fuese a dar un concierto ¡Justo el día que yo acababa de llegar a Alemania!_

Aquello es lo que le había dicho cuando la vio llegar riendo como una loca, estaba totalmente desquiciada y lo peor es que había disfrutado matar a Urtear Milkovich. Minerva sentía asco tan sólo con ver las manchas de sangre que tenía la rubia sobre su ropa, pero ella estaba de alguna manera feliz.

—Cuento con tu lealtad en ese caso—dejó su taza de té y se retiró de la habitación con una Minerva resignada, después de todo esa no es la vida que esperaba tras salir de las garras de su padre, tenía un hijo por quién velar y ella se encontraba allí, siendo utilizada por esa mujer.

—Todo sea por Zeref—se dijo a sí misma

Natsu se había hecho responsable de él desde que ella había resultado embarazada con uno de los tantos negociantes que trataba con su padre, conoció al pelirrosado en uno de esos tratos, pero se impresionó al saber que no tenía intención de hacerle daño, el chico inmediatamente dedujo que ella ocultaba algo y fue quien le ayudó con todo el proceso de embarazo, su esposa Lucy también se ofreció a ayudar, pero sabía que no podía regresar con su padre con un hijo de por medio, por lo que hizo lo que consideró era lo correcto, entregó a Zeref con Natsu, era lo más doloroso que había hecho en su vida, ni siquiera los maltratos de su padre se comparaban con el hecho de perder a su hijo, a alguien con quien había compartido nueve meses de su vida, alguien que le había dado una razón para seguir viviendo, Zeref era su salvación. Decidió que estaría presente en la vida de Zeref, no como su madre, pero sí como su amiga, gracias a eso ha podido disfrutar del crecimiento de Zeref —aún anhelando el día en que la llame madre— Un año después el matrimonio Dragneel-Heartfilia había dado como fruto a un hijo, Happy, que ella agradeció internamente, pues así Zeref no se encontraría sólo.

La morena sabía que él la consideraba casi una madre, aunque también notaba cómo se cuestionaba si llamarla así, dado que Lucy era una chica joven y no parecía haber tenido ningún hijo, sólo esperaba que no sospechara nada, explicarle sería muy difícil, la relación que llevaba con el pequeño Zeref era muy estable, estaba presente en su vida y eso la llenaba de regocijo, ella era muy protectora con él, pero sabía que si esa mujer se enteraba de su existencia todo estaría perdido.

Sin embargo todo fue en vano, actualmente su hijo se encontraba tomando terapias con un psicólogo, hace unos meses se había visto envuelto en una discusión con ella luego de que el pelinegro le hubiese presentado a su novia, bueno, a una amiga según él, pero ella no era tonta, sabía que su hermano estaba enamorado de esa chica rubia, era muy amigable y se veía buena persona, pero dadas las circunstancias debía andar con cuidado, si Zeref resultaba herido por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría, no podía exponer a esa muchacha a ser víctima de su _Salvadora_ por lo que ese día se mostró indiferente y reacia, obteniendo así el odio de su hijo y la desilusión por parte de la chica que lo acompañaba, se sentía una basura por haberlos tratado así, pero debían entender que era por su bien.

Pero de nada había servido todo lo que hizo, una semana después, luego de que las puertas del ascensor dejaran a la vista el pasillo de su apartamento, Zeref había salido corriendo y juraría haber visto unas lágrimas caer por su rostro, su atención sin embargo se dirigió a la persona que estaba en la puerta de su departamento.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó intentando no lanzársele encima por lo que sea que le hubiese hecho a Zeref.

—Sólo ha sido una visita casual —sonrió con malicia— Le comenté a tu hermanito que te había ofrecido un empleo en Alemania, pero al parecer no se lo tomó bien.

Eso había sido el colmo, Zeref no tenía por qué haberse enterado de eso, supuso que aquella acción era la venganza de la rubia, puesto que Minerva se había negado rotundamente a irse del país, pero por lo visto, aquello no se lo había dicho a Zeref.

La forma en que lo encontró no fue la mejor, de hecho fue devastadora, Zeref se había encontrado con Mavis, quien se dirigía al edificio y él la había invitado a salir, pues necesitaba irse lejos de todo lo que le recordara, ella, notando el aura de enojo que emanaba Zeref e intentando apaciguar el estado en que se encontraba en él, lo acompañó, sin embargo un conductor ebrio que no tenía respeto por la vida de los demás y mucho menos de la propia, los había chocado, provocando algunas heridas en Zeref y el hecho de que ahora Mavis se encontrara en coma.

Ver a su hijo sufrir fue catastrófico, cuando creía que lo peor que le pudo haber ocurrido era haberse negado el derecho de que la llamara madre, apareció el sufrimiento y odio de su hijo, aquello la hizo quedarse cerca de su salvadora y esperar pacientemente por el día en que se descubriera todo, si bien había sido ella quien le había pasado la lista de invitados oficial a la policía y había puesto algunos cabellos en el cuerpo inerte de aquella mujer, aunque no sirvió de nada, al menos las autoridades tenían un perfil del asesino, además ansiaba encontrarse con Lyon Vastia, puesto que él era la clave de todo aquello.

.

.

.

Como todos los sábados Meredy salía temprano a correr por el parque cerca de su casa, era lo que hacía en su día libre, hacer ejercicio despejaba su mente y le permitía analizar de manera más tranquila los casos de sus pacientes, aunque sabía que necesitaba relajarse, simplemente el caso de Zeref le había impactado mucho, se sentía tan identificada con él, había pasado por una situación similar, hace tres años hizo un viaje a Alemania, por parte de un proyecto que debía realizar con algunos colegas de la universidad para obtener su doctorado.

Su sentido de orientación nunca le había fallado tanto como aquella noche, quizás fue debido a esa bebida que le habían ofrecido en el bar, se comenzó a sentir mal tras ingerirla y decidió que era tiempo de regresar a la habitación donde se estaban alojando, sin embargo tras girar por una esquina sintió una navaja en su cuello que le hizo un leve corte, para indicar que no era una ilusión.

—¿Qué quieren de mí? —si ese tipo creía que iba a llorar para que no la matara, estaba muy equivocado, su voz sonó firme y si hubiese podido ver el rostro de su atacante sabría que era de asombro.

—Mira niña, sólo danos todo lo de valor, no tenemos tiempo para andar con juegos—hizo presión en el blanco y ahora manchado de rojo cuello de Meredy, sin embargo la pregunta que la intrigaba era ¿Qué se sentiría robarle a una chica que sólo llevaba en sus bolsillos su pase de autobús?

Meredy había dejado todo en el hotel, por el hecho de que no conocía la ciudad y no andaría con objetos de valor por un lugar desconocido, aunque por lo visto a los delincuentes no les importaba ese hecho, sólo robaban por robar.

—Mira chico, todo lo que tengo es mi pase de autobús, no llevo nada de valor encima—con cuidado subió sus manos para que fueran libre de registrar su chaqueta, sin embargo el asaltante reparó en la pequeña pulsera que llevaba en su mano izquierda, era muy tarde para que Meredy la ocultara

—Dámela—inquirió el tipo, no había forma humana de que ella le diera ese objeto, era el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre, Jellal se lo había dado cuando cumplió trece años, de ninguna manera se la daría.

—Tendrás que matarme, porque nunca te la daré por más que me amenaces—soltó fríamente, cerró sus ojos con fuerza en espera del dolor proveniente de algún golpe, sin embargo nunca llegó, cuando abrió sus ojos encontró al tipo en el suelo y a una mujer detrás con un pedazo de madera en sus manos.

—¿Estás bien chica? —le había preguntado, Meredy nunca se había sentido tan feliz al ver un extraño en toda su vida.

—Muchas gracias, me has salvado —agradeció mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su chaqueta y la llevaba a su cuello.

—Ha estado muy cerca, pero por lo que he visto, estabas dispuesta a morir ¿Te ha herido? —la mujer se acercó y removió la mano de la pelirrosada para examinar mejor el daño.

—Preferiría morir antes de entregar mi pulsera—señaló y se había dado cuenta de que la mujer no había notado aquella joya.

—Supongo que debe significar mucho para ti si eres capaz de entregar tu vida por ella—señaló mientras limpiaba el corte.

—Es el último recuerdo que tengo de mi madre, mi hermano me la ha dado y le juré que la protegería a toda costa—supo en ese momento que había nacido una linda amistad, era la primera vez que hablaba tan abiertamente con alguien acerca del significado de su más preciada posesión.

—Soy Meredy—ofreció amablemente, aquella mujer le dedicó una mirada de confusión, pero luego suavizó sus rasgos.

—Soy Urtear ¿Vives cerca de aquí? —Meredy asintió como respuesta, comenzaba a sentirse débil y Urtear lo notó—Será mejor que te lleve a un hospital, parece una lesión leve, pero en verdad te ves mal—Meredy estalló en carcajadas, si hubiese sido otras circunstancias el hecho de que alguien le dijera que se veía mal la hubiese ofendido, Urtear rió con ella y como había dicho la acompañó al hospital más cercano.

La estadía de Meredy en Alemania, duró seis meses, cuando llegó la hora de despedirse jamás hubiera imaginado que resultaría tan doloroso, pero Urtear le había prometido que se mantendrían en contacto por lo que se sentía mucho mejor, realmente la llegó a considerar una muy buena amiga, además de que de alguna manera era su heroína.

Un año después se enteró que la habían asesinado.

Cuando su hermano, Jellal, le dijo que tenía muy malas noticias, jamás esperó que sería tan serio, Urtear era una persona muy amable, firme en sus decisiones, no veía motivo alguno para que alguien quisiera asesinarla, excepto quizás por…¿Invel Spriggan?

Detuvo su andar para descansar un poco, buscó una banca en el parque para poder sentarse y pensar mejor las cosas, tomó de su botella de agua y miró hacia el cielo recordando lo que su amiga le había dicho.

Urtear le comentó que era socia de una de las cadenas de hoteles más importantes de todo Japón, pero aquello representaba un gran peligro dado que hay quienes quieren eliminar a la competencia de cualquier forma, le comentó que Invel era el dueño de una aerolínea, Spriggan Airlines, por lo que no veía la razón de que quisiera sacarlos del camino, exceptuando el hecho de que su prima había comenzado en la industria hotelera y se valía de las mismas mañas que él para tratar a la competencia.

Jellal la abrazó inmediatamente tras comunicarle la noticia, él había llegado conocer a Urtear y se había encariñado con ella, siempre le decía que debía ser valiente y confesarle sus sentimientos a aquella primeriza que se había enlistado en las filas de la policía y había demostrado gran capacidad y talento en las diversas áreas de su trabajo, Erza Scarlet, sin embargo él negaba tener sentimiento alguno por la susodicha y cuando Urtear murió no pudo evitar reprimir más lo que llevaba años callando, aunque finalmente había tomado la decisión le sorprendió saber que ella ya tenía novio, un tal Simón, la había visto abrazarlo fuertemente un día que llegó a la estación de policía, al parecer a visitar a la pelirroja, nunca se había arrepentido de nada, salgo por tardar en confesarse a aquella mujer de cabellos escarlatas.

Sentía pena por su hermano, él no era de esos tipos que se enamoraban de cualquiera, sabía que llevaba un gran peso desde la muerte de sus padres, tener que encargarse de ella, siendo un niña de tan sólo diez años, abandonó la opción de poder ingresar a la universidad para poder costear los gastos que ella representaba, nunca tendría suficientes palabras para agradecerle el que se haya quedado con ella, Jellal era su héroe y su mejor amigo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, regresó a su hogar, Juvia la estaría buscando para organizar lo del concierto, su sensor de psicóloga se encendió al recordar que tendría la oportunidad de tratar con _Stein Links_ y saber más acerca de ellos.

.

.

.

 _¡Hola! Sé que tardé en actualizar, pero en verdad, la universidad me está absorbiendo, los horarios eran perfectos, pero luego tuve que incluir una materia y todo se fue abajo :'( espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me gustó mucho escribirlo, en parte porque todas las ideas que iba teniendo las anoté en un cuaderno y cuando lo pasé al computador, sólo era cuestión de analizar lo que escribía y pasarlo, fue hermoso :'3_

 _Ahora ya conocen un poco más de lo que sucedió entre Meredy y Urtear, así como también vimos un poco de los recuerdos de Lyon, ¿Qué tendrá Silver? Posiblemente ya tengan alguna idea, Ohhhh Minerva la madre de Zeref jajajaja no me culpen, me pareció perfecto OwO9_

 _Estoy aprovechando que los Spriggans no habían sido evangelizados para utilizarlos como villanos -cuando escribí el capítulo xd-_

 _¿Han adivinado quien es la asesina? Díganme quien creen que sea –de seguro ya tienen una idea-_

 _Quiero a un héroe como Jellal :'3 él es hermoso, pero sufre mucho, lo que sucedió con Erza tiene una explicación que daré en futuros capítulos, en fin, muchas gracias por leer, espero que me den su opinión acerca del capítulo._

 _Bueno, hasta luego_

 _* Erinnerung, significa recuerdo en alemán_

 _Gracias por leer_

— _Lightkey27_


	4. Entscheidungen

**04\. Entscheidungen**

— **Let me hear you—**

 **Lyon x Meredy [Lyredy]**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro— trolleos locos— Mashima, yo sólo utilicé a los personajes para crear esta historia.**_

 _ ***Feliz cumpleaños Dana***_

.

.

.

—¿Cómo está Zeref?—Lucy había notado lo callado que estuvo el pelinegro al llegar de su cita con la psicóloga, usualmente está buscando peleas con Natsu, pero hoy no hubo interacción.

—Creo que en cierta forma está avanzando, Meredy me llamó y me comentó que cree que a partir de ahora podrá tener un mejor avance con Zeref—declaró mientras se servía una taza de café.

—Me preocupa Natsu, Zeref no es el mismo y no hemos sabido nada de Minerva desde hace meses ¿Crees que esté bien? Ella nunca había perdido contacto por tanto tiempo—dijo la rubia llevando sus manos a sus antebrazos intentando tranquilizarse un poco, Minerva venía a visitarlos al menos dos veces al mes, pero de eso ya hace mucho.

—Minerva me llamó esta mañana—contestó Natsu dejando sorprendida a Lucy con sus palabras —Al parecer la tipa para la que trabaja quiere saber de la ubicación de Zeref, es por eso que no ha venido, ella le está siguiendo el rastro a donde sea que se dirija, incluso se arriesgó al llamarme, está segura de tener su teléfono intervenido, me llamó desde un teléfono público de algún restaurante, Zeref correría peligro si esa mujer se enterara de su ubicación, Minerva está sacrificando mucho al no venir—sin darse cuenta Natsu estaba apretando sus puños, consideraba a Minerva una buena amiga y él es una persona a la que no le gusta ver sufrir a sus amigos y no hacer nada, pero por primera vez no actuó de manera impulsiva como acostumbrada y como si Lucy pudiese leer sus pensamientos lo atrapó en un cálido y necesario abrazo, sabía qué tan mal debía estar pasándola Natsu al verse limitado de esa forma.

—Debemos cuidar de Zeref por ella, en esta ocasión no sabemos contra quien nos enfrentamos, no es lo mismo que con su padre, ahora debemos ser más precavidos, nosotros simplemente no podemos poner en peligro a Zeref o a Minerva—le dijo ella con voz trémula apoyando su mejilla en la amplia y cálida espalda de Natsu —Podemos hacerlo si estamos juntos—dijo con mejor humor, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Natsu.

—Nunca dejaremos de ayudar a un amigo cuando lo necesite, si queremos tener días de paz y tranquilidad tendremos que hacer las cosas bien, pero sé que si estoy contigo Luce, todo es posible—en cada palabra dicha su sonrisa permanecía constante, ofreciéndole esperanzas a Lucy.

.

.

.

—¿Invel? ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón? De haber sabido que vendrías te hubiese ido a recibir yo misma al aeropuerto—la joven rubia se acercó a su primo para saludarlo adecuadamente, no se extrañó cuando él evitó tener contacto físico con ella —Vaya primito, nunca dejas de ser un amargado dime ¿Qué te trae a Japón?

—Déjate de formalidades y diplomacia Dimaria, sabes perfectamente por qué estoy aquí, de hecho llegué antes sólo para tener todo bajo control ¿Has sabido algo de los Fullbuster?—se ajustó sus gafas y sacó su tablet para organizar y revisar algunos documentos de la aerolínea, estaban cerca de celebrar Tanabata y en esas fechas suele haber más ajetreo del normal en los aeropuertos.

—Stein links tendrá su concierto en pocas horas, muero de ganas por ver a los hermanitos tocando su miserable música, aunque debo admitir que no me importaría tener a algunos de ellos bajo el mando de mi látigo—totalmente ajena a la realidad la joven de la familia Yesta se perdió en su sádico mundo, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza por parte del Spriggan mayor.

—Abstente de esos comentarios cuando estés conmigo por favor—dijo seriamente —Y no podrás verlos directamente, recuerda el plan, concéntrate mujer, por todos los cielos, juro que tú…

—¡Está bien, está bien! No te alteres, mejor dime qué sabes acerca de Silver, no he podido acceder a información reciente de él, cuida muy bien sus movimientos—se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio y subió sus pies sobre la mesa —Infórmame con detalles—dijo sonriente colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—No estarás tan relajada con las noticia que te tengo, Silver ha aumentado su imperio al firmar una alianza con Sabertooth—sonrió victorioso al ver la furia reflejada en el rostro de la rubia.

—¿¡A Sabertooth!? ¿¡Has dicho a Sabertooth!?—gritó alterada dando un fuerte golpe con su puño sobre la mesa —¿¡Cómo rayos consiguió asociarse!? Yo he estado tras ellos durante casi un año—gruñó con enojo, con ese movimiento Silver lograba posicionarse en el primer lugar de hoteles en todo Asia, eso era imperdonable al juicio de Dimaria.

—Parece ser que aún no inspiras confianza, supe que en tu última reunión con Blue Pegasus, fuiste una total engreída y soberbia, los rumores viajan como el viento y de acuerdo a mis investigaciones tienes una mala reputación en el ambiente de los hoteles, si no fuera porque eres una pequeña potencia, estarías acabada—le dijo sonriente, en cierta forma le encantaba ver a su prima en su faceta de descontrol, siempre actúa como si el mundo estuviese bajo sus pies, pero no es así.

—Silver Fullbuster, me las vas a pagar—siseó iracunda.

—Creo que no vas a tener que esperar por tanto querida prima—le dijo sonriente mientras le enviaba un e-mail desde su aparato electrónico al móvil de ella, el cual comenzó a vibrar tras recibir la notificación —Ábrelo, creo que mejorará tu humor—dijo aún con su sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Qué es?—dijo mientras revisaba el documento escaneado que acababa de llegar —¿Un historial médico?—preguntó confusa

—Mira de quién es—le dijo él

—¡Oh!—gesticuló en modo de asombro y alegría—Pero no está actualizado, es de hace seis meses ¿Qué intentas decirme con esto? Será mejor que me expliques de qué se trata.

—Ese es el misterio, hace seis meses que Silver dejó de ir a aquella clínica, la pregunta sería ¿Por qué? Si revisas bien, te darás cuenta de qué asistía dos veces al mes para un chequeo general, pero ¿Qué pudo haber interrumpido esa rutina?—preguntó con falsa preocupación y juró que por un momento las mentes de él y su prima estaban sincronizadas, lo supo al verla sonreír.

—Debe ser muy grave, es por eso que ha aumentado la seguridad a su alrededor, pero no me daré por vencida, un gran imperio siempre tiene a un eslabón débil y yo me encargaré de encontrarlo—su expresión reflejaba mucha confianza, tuvieron que pausar la reunión familia, puesto que alguien había llamado a la oficina de Dimaria.

—Adelante Minerva, ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó con una amabilidad poco usual en ella.

—Sólo vengo a informarle que su transporte pasará por usted a las ocho de la noche para llevarla al local donde se presentará Stein links— dijo con voz neutral, sin emoción alguna, cuando Minerva estaba cerca de esa mujer, lo único que le producía eran ganas de asesinarla, por su culpa estaba viviendo un infierno mayor del cual había salido, pero no podía actuar, no aún, necesitaba más pruebas y por lo que pudo escuchar, quizás no tardaría en obtenerlas.

—¡Es perfecto! Gracias mi estimada Minerva, puedes llevarte una botella de whisky del estante ¡Adoro trabajar con personal eficiente!—una sonrisa con tono macabro salió de la chica Yesta-Spriggan, aumentando así el desprecio que Minerva sentía por ella, declinó la oferta de la botella y salió de inmediato de ese lugar.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz?—al no entender lo ocurrido el dueño de Spriggans Airlines decidió preguntar.

—Creo que he encontrado a los eslabones débiles de la cadena de Silver—dijo sacando dos boletos de su escritorio y guardándolos entre su sostén

—Las cosas están mejorando por aquí—manifestó con arrogancia y altanería.

—No decepciones a la familia, primita—dijo Invel tomando sus cosas para retirarse —Te veré esta noche.

—No puedo esperar por verlos—susurró ansiosa ella tras haberse ido su primo

.

.

.

—¿Estás lista Meredy? Juvia llegó temprano, sólo para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en ord…—¡Meredy! –la peliazul no pudo ocultar su emoción al ver a su amiga, estaba totalmente diferente a lo que acostumbraba ver, su cabello ya no estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo o hecho una bola sobre su cabeza, estaba suelto, con unas preciosas ondas que dejaban ver un matiz del color rosas en él, su ropa también era distinta, pues Meredy al ser psicóloga optó por usar siempre una falda recta y un saco a juego, con colores opacos, como el gris o caqui, pero en esta ocasión lucía muy bien en aquellos jeans ajustados y esa blusa floral de verdad que le hacía justicia al cuerpo que tiene.

—Estás preciosa Meredy, diferente, pero preciosa, Juvia no sabe qué decirte—la emoción de la joven Lockser era más que evidente, siempre le había insistido a su amiga en que debía dejar de usar esa ropa que no le hacía ningún favor, su amiga en común Cana fue la primera que hizo la observación y desde entonces se han encargado de convencerla, sin embargo no había funcionado, hasta ahora.

—Sólo quise cambiar mi aspecto un poco, Cana me ayudó ¿en verdad se ve bien?—preguntó nerviosa la pelirrosada, no era habitual el que saliera de su zona de confort, pero al verse en un espejo horas antes de que Juvia llegara y ver su apariencia, decidió hacer un cambio, no podía ir a un concierto luciendo ropas de gente mayor, así que llamó a su amiga Cana quien aceptó feliz y en menos de quince minutos llegó a su apartamento con un conjunto listo para ella.

—¿Será posible que este cambio sea porque vas a conocer a Stein Links hoy? Juvia sólo espera que no te conviertas en su rival de amor—dijo en un tono divertido, pero Meredy sabía que ella hablaba en serio, de hecho pudo vislumbrar un aura amenazante desprendiendo del cuerpo de la peliazul.

—No te preocupes, no me interesa Gray—respondió para intentar tranquilizarla y que bajara la guardia con ella —Nunca intentaría entrometerme en tus asuntos—agregó sonriente.

—Juvia es una tonta por desconfiar de Meredy, aunque si no está interesada en Gray—sama ¿Quizás sí lo esté con Lyon—san?—la mirada pícara que le dirigió estaba llena de sospechas, las cuales la joven Fernandes no tardó en confirmarle a la peliazul, tras haberse ruborizado de tal manera que le era imposible articular una palabra.

—No debes preocuparte Meredy, Juvia hará todo lo posible para que ustedes tengan tiempo a solas—le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa en señal de apoyo.

—Sólo quiero conocerlo un poco más y saber qué hay detrás de las letras de las canciones que compone, qué pudo haberle sucedido para que haya tanto dolor y sufrimiento en ellas, sólo quiero acercarme un poco a él y que me deje escucharlo—confesó cabizbaja Meredy mientras Juvia colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

—Juvia cree que esa sensibilidad en ti, es lo que te hace especial Meredy, siempre encuentras las emociones detrás de las acciones, es por eso que eres de las mejores psicólogas del país.

—Bueno, eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, ahora vamos, Jellal nos espera abajo—invitó la pelirrosada mientras acompañada de Juvia se dirigían a la planta baja donde Jellal estaba esperando, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que no estaba sólo.

—Meredy, Juvia, ella es Erza Scarlet, una compañera de trabajo que irá con nosotros durante el camino hacia su concierto,pero bajará antes espero no les incomode— la hermana menor de Jellal sólo esperaba que no fuese él quien estuviese incomodado, pues pudo percibir un poco de tensión por parte del peliazul al momento de presentar a la pelirroja y por parte de la peliescarlata, pudo sentir que estaba avergonzada, pero ¿Por qué lo estaría?

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa, ¿Irás adelante Meredy?—más que una pregunta parecía una súplica y con todo lo que había visto, Meredy sabía que no podía hacerlo.

—Esta vez no hermanito, sé que ustedes tienen muchas cosas de qué hablar—dijo tomando de la mano a Juvia para entrar en el auto, en los asientos de atrás dejando solos a los oficiales.

—Tu hermana es muy inteligente—soltó Erza de improvisto —Se ha dado cuenta sin tener que decirle nada.

—Ese es su don, por eso es psicóloga ¿Quieres que hablemos de eso ahora?—preguntó Jellal algo fatigado.

—Mejor no, lo hablaremos mañana, esta noche dormiré en el hotel que te dije y espero que mañana todo se mejore, lamento causarte problemas Jellal— _Lo has hecho siempre y no me molesta para nada_ pensó el peliazul, no esperaba la visita de su compañera y muchos menos escuchar las noticias que le dio, al parecer habían incendiado la casa de la oficial Scarlet y su superior, el comandante Gildarts, había tenido la estupenda idea de ordenarle que se mudara con él, hasta que todo estuviese resuelto, alegó que ese ataque no había sido accidental y que él como uno de los mejores oficiales de todo Japón, junto con ella, la mejor manipuladora de armas, resultarían imposible de atacar.

—¿Quién podría querer hacerte daño?—preguntó en voz baja audible sólo para su acompañante.

—En realidad, tengo la sospecha de que no es a mí a quien quieren atacar.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó intrigado y curioso.

—Porque entre todas las llamas dejaron un mensaje hecho con aerosol, donde decía claramente

" _Los mártires recibirán su castigo y lo pagaran con sangre"_

—¿Yo?—preguntó con duda a lo que Erza asintió.

—Creo que quieren atacar a las personas más allegadas a ti y yo sólo fui el inicio ¿sabes lo que quiero decir, cierto?—inmediatamente ambos desviaron su mirada hacia la pelirrosa que ahora se encontraba riendo a carcajadas con su amiga peliazul.

—Meredy—susurró —Pero ¿por qué?

—No estoy segura así que lo mejor será que las mantengamos vigiladas, debemos estar con ellas protegiéndolas, porque nada nos garantiza que Juvia no corre peligro.

—Entonces, así será y esto comienza ahora, iremos a ese concierto, por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de eso.

—Yo también, por eso vine de inmediato cuando di mi declaración, alguien quiere destruirte Jellal, pero yo no lo permitiré—declaró la joven Scarlet, dejando asombrado al peliazul con su determinación, en verdad que amaba a esa chica.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer nwn

*Entscheidungen, significa decisiones en alemán.


	5. Genießen, leben und liebe

_**05\. Let me hear you**_

 _ **Genießen, leben,liebe.**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—¿Entonces vendrás con nosotras? —concluyó con duda la pelirrosada tras escuchar la explicación de su hermano del por qué no estarían solas.

—No es que a Juvia le moleste, pero necesitan tener boletos para poder entrar—comentó la peliazul con un poco de temor al estar a la expectativa de las reacciones de los oficiales, sin embargo la confusión la embargó al ver que se sonreían mutuamente.

 _Como cómplices_

—¿Por qué se ríen? ¿Qué nos están ocultando? Será mejor que me digas Jellal o tus secretos más oscuros saldrán a la luz—amenazó con tono de victoria Meredy, quien inmediatamente le quitó la sonrisa de la cara a su hermano, sabía que su debilidad era esa mujer, Erza, que los acompañaba esa noche y que no le gustaría que se enterara que tiene prácticamente un altar en su guardarropa para la peliescarlata, a algunas personas les daría algo de miedo, incluso llegarían a considerarlo un acosador pervertido, pero Jellal no era nada de eso, simplemente sentía que debía honrar a la chica, tenía todos los recortes de periódico donde aparecía ella tras haber resuelto o cooperado en un caso, además de algunas fotografías sin dejar a un lado el hecho de que tenía un collar de un mechón de cabello _escarlata,_ aunque ese fue un obsequio por parte de ella, todavía no entiende el por qué lo hizo, pero su hermano sí que lo apreciaba.

—M-Meredy, no seas extremista—contestó nervioso _y preocupado_ —Tan sólo es que Erza y yo tenemos acceso a estos eventos al ser oficiales, de manera que no tienes que preocuparte por ello — _ni amenazarme._

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás diciendo que mi hermano tiene acceso a todos los conciertos que se den en el país?! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! ¡Creí que era tu hermana favorita! —exclamó Meredy, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que quien sabe de dónde sacó y siendo consolada por Juvia quien miraba con decepción a Jellal y este buscaba refugio en el único lugar que podía respaldarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver el ceño fruncido de la joven Scarlet dirigido hacia él.

 _Parecía como si todas estuviesen en su contra._

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó al ver que no cambiaba su expresión.

—¿Cómo es posible que no le dijeras algo tan importante? ¡Es tu hermana! —recalcó mientras las dos jóvenes asentían desbordando una tristeza un tanto exagerada.

—¡Pero si me dieron el acceso hace una semana! ¡Y a ti también! —se sintió vencedor al ver cómo se ruborizaba la chica, sabía que se dejó llevar por el momento y sólo quiso darles apoyo, sin embargo se haría el vencido _como solía hacerlo con ella,_ sólo porque no le gustaba ver la expresión de tristeza y derrota en su rostro.

—De acuerdo, disculpa Meredy, Juvia—se dirigió a ambas, no convenía tener a la mejor amiga de tu hermana de enemigo —Las invitaré a una cena para compensar ¿hecho? —supo que había salido victorioso al ver la sonrisa de ambas, pero la chica que iba de copiloto no parecía complacida con esa decisión.

—Tú también estás invitada Erza—suspiró derrotado —Y habrá un postre especial para ti—añadió y juraría que su rostro estaba del color de su cabello al ver la expresión que adquirió enseguida tras pronunciar la palabra mágica, _postre,_ a su compañera de trabajo, sabía que esa era su debilidad y que de negárselo seguro y el karma lo perseguiría de por vida por tanta crueldad.

—¡Ahí es, ese es el hotel!—anunció Juvia al ver la larga fila que se había formado en el lugar —Está llenísimo—murmuró al ver a la cantidad de personas presentes.

—No creo que tengamos dificultad para entrar ¿cierto Jellal? —preguntó Erza al peliazul.

—Desde luego que no—respondió este —Vamos, debe estar…— ¡Alto! —Meredy había gritado dejando a todos estáticos.

—¿Jellal, realmente crees que vas a ir así a un concierto? —señaló Meredy al ver la vestimenta de su hermano, era muy…

—¡Formal! —gritaron las tres llegando a la misma conclusión.

—¿De qué están hablando? Siempre me visto así, no veo el problema—respondió el Oficial Fernandes.

—De ninguna manera entrarás así, sabrán que eres policía al instante, a ver cómo podemos arreglar esto—cuestionó pensativa Meredy —Quizás si te despeinas un poco…—y tras decir eso alborotó el cabello del peliazul dejándolo con un aspecto un tanto despreocupado.

—Juvia cree que debe quitarse la corbata y recogerse las mangas—comentó la joven Lockser a lo que Meredy obedeció de inmediato.

—No lo sé, aún falta algo—dijo la pelirrosa en voz audible — ¿Qué dices Erza? —Preguntó con confianza a la peliescarlata quien en algún momento se había cambiado de atuendo a uno más casual, parecía una amiga más del grupo de Meredy y Juvia — ¿Cuándo te has cambiado? —Preguntó la pelirrosada sorprendida.

— Siempre llevo mi estuche de cambios rápidos—comentó señalando a un pequeño bolso de mano—Debo estar preparada siempre—comentó sonriente.

—Juvia cree que necesita uno de esos—comentó la peliazul —Se ve muy útil y práctico—añadió.

—Cuando quieras personalizo uno para ti y Meredy, tengo más de veinte conjuntos aquí, eso sin contar el maquillaje y accesorios—añadió.

— ¡Eres increíble Erza-nee! — contestaron ambas con cierto brillo en sus ojos, al principio se sorprendió por el tono en que le hablaron, pero lo dejó pasar, por alguna razón no le molestaba.

—Creo que deberías desabotonarte la camisa un poco y dejártela por fuera—dijo dirigiéndose hacia Jellal, quien había estado concentrado en la conexión que tenían las tres chicas y como si sus palabras fueran órdenes, Meredy obedeció, encargarse de la apariencia de tu hermano nunca había sido tan divertido.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamaron las tres aprobando así el nuevo aspecto de Jellal quien se intentaba arreglar su cabello en el retrovisor.

—Parezco un vagabundo, tengo el flequillo muy largo, por eso debo peinarlo—se quejó intentando acomodarlo, pero era inútil.

—Vamos Jellal, imagina que estás en cubierto, debes meterte en tu papel—aconsejó su compañera y él no pudo hacer más que darle la razón.

—Está bien, vamos—apagó el motor del auto y bajaron para finalmente ir a la entrada.

.

.

.

—Sí que hay personas—comentó Gray mientras miraba por la ventana a la gran cantidad de jóvenes que esperaban por el concierto.

—No me extraña, hemos ganado un poco de fama con los conciertos en Alemania—respondió Lyon mientras calibraba su guitarra especial para Japón, no es que tuviese una guitarra para cada país, pero sin duda su tierra natal merecía la nostalgia que el lleva, por lo que tanto para la población de la Tierra del sol naciente y su querida Alemania, utilizaba instrumentos especiales, su guitarra y el primer piano de cola que había tocado, aquel cuyo tono y rango hacían sonar vivamente las notas ejecutadas, Silver se lo obsequió en su cumpleaños número diez luego de ver el interés y el don musical que poseía el albino, todo niño necesita alimentar sus talentos después de todo y Silver era fiel a esa filosofía.

—¿Tocarás con esa guitarra? Creí que el piano sería la estrella hoy—la multitud comenzaba a aclamar sus nombres, la hora se acercaba, Gray se dirigió al refrigerador que tenían en la habitación por una cerveza, según él para calmar los nervios, Lyon sólo lo observaba desde su posición, a veces deseaba tener un vicio como el de su hermano, al menos se hacía daño a sí mismo y no a los demás, agitó su cabeza esparciendo esos pensamientos, ningún vicio es bueno y debía hacerle entender eso a Gray.

—¿Por qué crees que vinieron? —preguntó el peliazabache lanzándose contra el sofá de uno que tenían.

—La verdad—respondió Lyon—No estoy seguro, hay muchas bandas en el mundo, nuestra música debe tener algo que los atrae—añadió, ajustando la correa de su guitarra para luego colocársela y tocar algunas notas.

—Es por tus letras bastardo—respondió Gray mientras observaba atentamente cómo su hermano se concentraba en tocar—Tú y tus malditas letras tristes es lo que los atrae, quizás no te des cuenta, pero ella son tu espejo y lo que ocultas con palabras, lo expresas en melodías—y tras decir eso tomó su bajo y salió del lugar dejando a Lyon sólo con sus pensamientos.

—Quisiera decir que te equivocas maldito, pero tienes razón, ha pasado mucho desde aquel entonces, si Ultear me viera de seguro me daría una paliza—se levantó y comenzó a tocar una de las canciones del concierto, dando pasos en la recámara en algún momento había terminado viendo a la ventana y logró divisar algo que le llamó la atención, había una cabellera rosa entre la multitud y no fue el simple color de su cabello lo que lo atrajo, sino que la dueña de dicha cualidad estaba dándole una paliza a una chica, eso sí que no se veía todos los días, sonrió y siguió tocando y observando la acción, estaba a salvo desde su lugar por lo que no había peligro de algún ataque.

Los golpes que le proporcionaban eran directos y concisos, esa chica no saldría caminando luego de eso y luego no supo lo que ocurrió, su mente comenzó a crear letras y comenzó a escuchar una melodía de algún lado de la habitación, recorrió con la mirada en busca de alguna radio o grabadora encendida, pero no había nada.

Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, escribir canciones, buscó rápidamente una hoja y desordenó el escritorio en busca de algo con qué escribir, tenía la guitarra en mano así que colocó en una esquina de la ventana su reciente creación y observando a la chica comenzó a tocar, era maravilloso, indescriptible, una nueva sensación para él, se sentía tan vivo, no se había percatado que la puerta del lugar había sido abierta hasta que terminó y vio que no estaba sólo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó incrédulo su hermano, nunca había visto a Lyon así, no desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Yo—dudó de qué decir, no tenía ninguna explicación para ello—No lo sé—finalizó tomando sus pertenencias rápidamente para salir —¡Date prisa Gray! —gritó desde afuera.

Por otra parte Gray estaba confundido por lo ocurrido, notó que había una hoja en la esquina de la ventana y fue por ella, era la letra de la canción de Lyon, escuchó un ruido proveniente de afuera y vio cómo unos tipos rodeaban a un peliazul, al parecer había una pelea, pero sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, una chica peliazul le había dado el golpe de su vida a uno de los tipos ¡Y luego hizo una reverencia! Esa chica debía estar algo mal de la cabeza.

 _Pero a él le agradaba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Minutos antes…

—Juvia cree que resaltamos un poco—algo intimidada por llamar la atención Juvia caminaba al lado de Meredy en busca de apoyo, nunca le había gustado ser llamativa al punto de tener la mirada de todos los que la rodean sobre ella, sentía como si la estuviesen juzgando, criticando, incluso creía que inspiraba lástima en algunos, por lo menos así fue con sus familiares tras la pérdida de sus padres, estaba tan vulnerable a cualquiera, no podía confiar en nadie, al menos eso cambió cuando conoció a Meredy, quien le mostró un camino lleno de opciones para ella, no debía aparentar ser alguien que no era con quienes estaban ese día en el velorio.

Siempre lo supo, pero la verdad le aterrorizaba

No tenía a dónde ir, no había a dónde escapar, por varios años tuvo que estar bajo las órdenes de su tío José Porla, nada agradable de recordar, siempre la humillaba con sus amistades y buscaba quedar como el héroe que no era ante ellos, que desafortunadamente, le creían.

Cansada de los malos tratos un día decidió irse de casa, tenía todo preparado, su tío la iba a llevar a una exposición, a la cual por cierto no quería asistir, sin embargo encontró las fuerzas necesarias para armar y preparar todo, gracias a Meredy, quien le aseguró que tenía todo el derecho de elegir quien debería cuidarla, por supuesto asesorada por su hermano el oficial Fernandes.

—Tengan cuidado, los fanáticos están muy alterados recuerden que debemos mantener un perfil bajo—susurró Erza quien iba delante de ellos, Jellal iba con Juvia y Meredy, una en cada lado, cuidándolas de cualquiera que intentara pasarse de listo con ellas.

El peliazul iba muy atento custodiando a las chicas que llevaba, tanto que no hacía caso a las chicas que le dedicaban miradas provocativas, en especial una que no midió los límites y tocó más de lo que debía.

—Meredy, dime que has sido tú quien lo hizo—susurró a su hermana mientras intentaban caminar más rápido hacia la entrada.

—¿Hacer qué? —era oficial, alguien le había tocado el trasero, miró a Juvia, pero la idea de que hubiese sido ella ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza, estaba cabizbaja y sólo quería llegar rápido. Levantó su mirada en busca del autor de ese incidente, pero alguien se le había adelantado.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hacer eso perra! —de alguna forma, Erza había logrado localizar a la chica y ahora le estaba dando un sermón, al estilo Scarlet, por ello. Suspiró y pidió a las chicas que se quedaran en ese mismo lugar mientras resolvía ese asunto, que aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba y encontraba entretenido que Erza, a pesar de que iba al frente, se percatara de ello.

—Vamos Erza, no vale la pena—le dijo mientras le sujetaba los hombros, sabía que una vez que ella identificaba a alguien sospechoso, no lo dejaba hasta que confesara.

—P-Pero Jellal—se quejó mientras sujetaba a la chica, casi inconsciente, por el cuello de su blusa—Ha violado a tu virgen trasero y no puedo dejarlo así—de acuerdo, quizás esas no hayan sido las mejores palabras para describir lo ocurrido, así que debía darse prisa antes de que dijera algo más vergonzoso.

—Recuerda por qué estamos aquí Erza, esto debe ser una distracción para…—inmediatamente su mirada comenzó a buscar a Meredy y a Juvia—Pero qué he hecho ¡Deja eso Scarlet y ven conmigo! —exigió demandante, sorprendiendo a la chica por el modo en que la llamó, se reprendió a sí misma por caer en la provocación y sin pensarlo dos veces dejó a la mujer y fue con Jellal.

—V-Valió la pena—murmuró desorientada la chica que casi era asesinada por Erza.

.

.

.

—Lo lamento Jellal yo…—sabía que no era el momento para hablar de ello, él se encontraba muy concentrado intentando ubicar a las chicas, ella suspiró resignándose a no hablar de ello, ya lo haría después, ni siquiera ella entiende lo que sucedió, iba al frente apartando a las personas para que los dejaran pasar y cuando dio un vistazo atrás vio cómo esa chica le daba un pellizco a Jellal, cuando este iba protegiendo a las chicas, una furia incontrolable se desató en su interior y sin medir consecuencias fue por la cabeza de esa maldita, no podía tolerar que algo así ocurriera en su presencia ¡Y mucho menos con Jellal!

 _Debió haber notado que sería una trampa_

Sin embargo, debía haber un segundo implicado, puede que más, sabía que uno de ellos había sido ese incidente, que por alguna razón supo cómo provocarla a ella y desconcentrarla de su deber, seguidamente sabían que Jellal iría a ayudarla dejando sin protección a Meredy y Juvia.

—Pero sí que soy una idiota—se regañó a sí misma y se daba pequeños golpes en su frente que hubiesen continuado, si una mano no la detiene, levantó su mirada y chocó con la de él, la miraba atentamente y ahora se arrepentía de haber hecho ese cambio de imagen en Jellal, su cabello estaba largo y el viento que soplaba en ese instante mecía con ritmo las hebras azules de su cabello.

 _Parecía un príncipe._

—No eres una idiota Erza—fue lo único que dijo, porque finalmente había encontrado a las que se habían extraviado, estaban teniendo un tipo de pelea, pero lo que le llamó la atención, fue que ellas estuvieran ganando.

—Hay que ir por ellas—ordenó caminando hacia la pequeña aglomeración que se había formado, una vez allí se asombró de la forma de peleas de esas chicas, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, estaban totalmente sincronizadas.

—¿Estás bien Meredy? —preguntó la peliazul tras haber visto cómo un golpe impactaba en el estómago a su amiga.

—No-No ha sido gran cosa—dijo ella sonriente —Creo que ellos están peor—señaló con su cabeza a cinco tipos que estaban tendidos en el suelo.

—Juvia también se ha encargado de unos cuantos—cuatro para ser exactos.

—Meredy—Jellal había llegado a su lado para verificar que se encontrara bien—Juvia, yo—las palabras no salía de su boca—Lo siento tanto, no debí dejarlas solas—se lamentó y las atrapó en un abrazo—Perdónenme—suplicó con voz quebrada.

Ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos, sabían que en verdad estaba arrepentido y habrían hecho una escena de _la familia feliz_ , si no conocieran la personalidad de mártir que tiene el peliazul.

—No ha pasado nada sólo unos pequeños rasguños, no es nada grave, pero creo que debemos irnos pronto de aquí a no ser que queramos más problemas—respondió Meredy dirigiéndose hacia el frente seguida de Juvia.

—Sabes lo que significa todo esto ¿cierto? —Jellal y Erza en el medio del grupo, él cuidando a Meredy y ella cuidando a Juvia, no pudo evitar comentárselo a su compañero.

—Están más cerca de lo que pensé—susurró el peliazul mirando a su hermana, enseñarle clases de defensa personal no había sido mala idea después de todo, nunca se arrepentiría de haberla preparado, a ella y a Juvia, las había entrenado personalmente para este tipo de situaciones cuando Juvia era menor de edad y se había ido con ellos, sabía que su tío podría intentar regresar por ella, así que tres días a la semana, luego del colegio, y posteriormente universidad, les enseñaba diversas técnicas de karate, judo y taekwondo, las mujeres no eran tan delicadas como todos creen y la prueba de ello estaba justo a su lado.

 _ **Meredy, Juvia**_

 _ **Y su amada Erza.**_

—Boletos por favor—pidió el encargado de la entrada, Juvia y Meredy entregaron los suyos, Jellal y Erza por su parte enseñaron un carné que llevaban con ellos, el tipo frunció el ceño cuando los vio, pero finalmente los dejó pasar.

—Bien, estamos adentro ¿Dónde es el área V.I.P? —preguntó Jellal y enseguida fue arrastrado por tres pares de brazo hacia el frente del escenario.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! *esquiva los tomates* Lo sientoooooooo TnT lamento mucho la tardanza, pero ¡Ya! Finalmente me he podido organizar para las actualizaciones, ¡Ja! Más de dos mil palabras, así me gusta publicar :D este capítulo ya estaba en wattpad, donde lleva un capítulo demás, pero me gusta actualizarlo simultáneamente, así que como hoy publiqué el cap 6, aquí tienen el cap 5 nwn

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, a quién engaño el Jerza estuvo muy presente 7u7

¿Meredy la musa de Lyon? ¿Gray notó a Juvia?

¿Quieren saber cómo terminará esto? Pues espero que estén atentos al próximo capítulo.

Me gustaría que me dejaran un comentario con su opinión del capítulo, me alegraran mi alma de escritora OwO9

¡Estoy feliz de tener nuevos lectores \nOn/ así que sean bienvenidos

¡Gracias por leer!

* _ **Genießen, leben,liebe: disfruta, vive, ama en alemán**_

—Key


	6. Alte Freunde

_**06\. Alte Freunde**_

— **Let me hear you—**

 **Lyon x Meredy [Lyredy]**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo utilicé a los personajes para crear esta historia.**_

.

.

.

No tenía idea de cómo había conseguido aquella canción, simplemente vio a la chica por la ventana y la inspiración llegó a él, un sentimiento confuso lo embargó, mientras se dirigía al escenario, observó que el telón aún estaba bajo y que Loke, su mánager, estaba rugiendo órdenes, como un león, a todo el personal detrás de escena, dio un largo suspiro e intentó tranquilizarse, hace mucho que no se agitaba tanto al ver a una mujer o al escribir canciones, pero hoy fue diferente.

—¡Lyon! Justo a tiempo ¡Maquillaje! —gritó Loke al verlo un poco pálido y con expresión distraída —¡Hey! ¿Qué te sucede? Parece que no estás concentrado—comentó el peli naranja.

—Tal vez sea por esto—dijo Gray quien había llegado de repente entregándole un papel a su mánager quien comenzó a inspeccionarlo de inmediato y se asombró por lo que leía.

—¿Tú lo escribiste? —preguntó anonadado, conoció a los chicos poco antes del asesinato de Urtear, pero en lo que llevaba interactuando con ellos fue consciente del cambio de actitud que tuvo el albino, hace mucho tiempo que no veía una de sus obras antes de la tragedia. A Lyon no le quedó más remedio que asentir confirmando la pregunta.

—¿Cómo ha ocurrido? Es decir ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando por ver algo como esto? —cuestionó demandante el de gafas transparentes.

—Simplemente ocurrió…cuando la vi a ella—respondió Lyon fingiendo ajustar su guitarra.

—¿Ella? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Has dicho ella? ¿No será aquel transexual al que conocimos hace tiempo? ¿Estás seguro que fue una chica? —La cara de Lyon estaba roja y las carcajadas de Gray se escuchaban por todo el lugar, hace unos meses conocieron al jefe de edición de una de las revistas de farándula más conocidas del país, le llamaban Bob, pero Lyon no había caído en cuenta de su verdadero género, ni siquiera al ver su barba de varios días o su notable incompatibilidad con los vestuarios femeninos, incluso su voz grave o el hecho de que la corta peluca que llevaba dejaba ver su calvicie, fue hasta que lo vio entrar al baño de hombres que se percató de ello, las burlas de Gray duraron varias semanas debido a ello.

—¡E-Estaba seguro de que era una chica! —se defendió aún avergonzado.

—Bueno, asegúrate de contactarla de nuevo, si te hace escribir estas maravillas será mejor tenerla de nuestro lado—comentó Loke.

—El caso es que…ni siquiera la conozco—confesó Lyon colocándose su micrófono.

—¿Aventura de una noche, eh? Ya nos ocuparemos de eso luego, ahora chicos, den los mejor de ustedes allá arriba—y con un hive-five por parte de los tres Loke los dejó para que los hermanos subieran al escenario.

—Ustedes nunca superarán lo de Bob ¿Cierto? —preguntó Lyon mirando fijamente al frente.

—Nunca lo haremos—contestó Gray dando un paso hacia adelante para saludar al público, pero ambos hermanos quedaron, por varios segundos, congelados, al ver a las chicas que divisaron por la ventana en la primera fila del concierto, pero no fue sólo eso, lo que más les impactó fue verlas acompañadas por…chicos.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Minutos antes**_

—¿Están seguras de que la zona V.I.P es por aquí? No hay muchas personas. Ni siquiera personal de seguridad y mira esas luces, si llegara a ocurrir un sismo adivina a quiénes serían los primeros en aplastar ¡Exacto! Nosotros ¡Y no puedo creerlo! La pintura de las salidas de emergencias casi ni se ven ¡¿Qué harán las personas para evacuar?! Me va a dar algo —Jellal tenía una leve obsesión con la seguridad en los lugares que no conocía, para su desgracia el lugar donde se daría el concierto tenía graves faltas contra el estatuto oficial de seguridad en los hoteles.

—Mi personal se enterará de esto—añadió con enojo, escribiendo rápidamente en su móvil, para él la seguridad era un tema de sumo cuidado, no permitiría que a él o a sus seres queridos le ocurriera alguna desgracia porque alguien decidió "Ahorrarse un par de yenes"

—Jellal por favor basta—pidió Meredy, su hermano la estaba avergonzando con sus reacciones, no es que estuviera mal, pero hiperventilar porque no hay un letrero de "No fumar" no es lo que se espera de un oficial de policía.

—Juvia cree que esto es preferible a la reacción que tuvo Erza-san—comentó, algo aliviada, la peliazul, pues tras llegar a sus asientos alguien había dejado un envoltorio de una tarjeta SD, desafortunadamente Erza es una amante de la limpieza y no se tomó nada bien el que ensuciaran el lugar donde ella estaría, por lo que exigió hablar, personalmente, con el encargado, no sin antes zarandear, bruscamente, por los hombros a todo aquel que veía para averiguar quién era el responsable, luego de varios minutos, Meredy recogió el pedazo de cartón/plástico y lo guardó en su bolso, alegando que un personal de limpieza lo había olvidado y se disculpó por ello.

—¡Ja! El departamento de sanidad estuvo a punto de enterarse de esto, primer Strike para este hotel—declaró, más tranquila y orgullosa, mientras hacía una anotación en su libreta de bolsillo.

—Definitivamente esos dos son tal para cual—dijo la pelirosada incrementando una barra más a su nivel de tolerancia para la pareja que, junto a Juvia, denominaron Jerza.

—Juvia cree que son lindos así—dijo alegre y feliz por su hermano putativo.

—Sí, bueno, eso no lo puedes negar—dijo Meredy sonriente.

—¿Meredy?

—¿Juvia?

Un par de voces desconocidas las llamaron, cuando dieron la vuelta en busca de sus dueños se sorprendieron mucho al ver de quiénes se trataban.

—¿Sting?

—¿Rogue?

.

.

.

—¿De verdad crees que intenten algo más? Creo que ha sido suficiente con la golpiza que recibieron por intentar llevarse a las chicas— _además de tocar tu trasero_ pensó Erza mientras inspeccionaba desde el balcón VIP el concierto que a medida que transcurría el tiempo se iba llenando de más personas, el dúo era muy famoso al parecer.

—Me parece que sólo fueron una distracción para pensar lo mismo que estás pensando tú Erza, debemos estar atentos y no bajar la guardia—declaró con el ceño fruncido Jellal mientras seguía con la mirada a varias personas en busca de algo sospechoso o que le llamara la atención.

Erza se sorprendió ante el razonamiento de peli azul, ciertamente estaba en lo correcto, se reprendió a sí misma por no haber imaginado una situación así y se unió a la búsqueda de sospechosos que estaba llevando a cabo Jellal, sin embargo nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal, se lo iba a comentar a Jellal, pero se arrepintió casi al instante al imaginar su respuesta:

" _Estoy seguro de que algo ocurrirá, no nos hubieran atacado si no quisieran distraernos"_

Así que dando un suspiro de derrota continuó con la pequeña misión, abriendo los ojos al ver la compañía que estaban teniendo Juvia y Meredy, las chicas voltearon a verla y ella las saludó levantando su brazo, parecían estar divirtiéndose y ella no le arruinaría la diversión, aunque quizás Jellal no pensara así.

—¡¿Qué hacen esos tipos con ellas?! —preguntó inmediatamente tras haber notado que Erza no le respondía, fijó su mirada en la misma dirección que ella y vio a Meredy y a Juvia acompañadas por un par de rufianes, según él, estuvo a punto de lanzarse del balcón, que se encontraba a al menos diez metros del suelo, con tal de ir a separarlos, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, iba a reprender a Erza por detenerlo, pero su rostro le dio a entender que había encontrado algo, se tranquilizó y siguió con la mirada la dirección a la que el dedo índice de la peli escarlata señalaba.

—Dimaria Yesta-Spriggan—susurró con cierto desprecio en su voz, por alguna razón aquella mujer no le inspiraba confianza, qué hace una chica de negocios y con tan mala fama, en un concierto de una banda multi-idiomas.

—Sabía que estos chicos se me hacían familiares mira—Erza le mostró su teléfono inteligente a Jellal donde tenía una página web abierta y en ella pudo leer el posible interés que la rubia recién llegada pudiera tener.

—Así que son los hijos de Silver Fullbuster —comentó Jellal añadiendo un nuevo dato a su memoria.

—Y no sólo eso, además son los hermanos de Urtear—añadió Erza recibiendo una mirada feroz de Jellal.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Para ese entonces, Silver pidió que no los interrogaran, por lo que posiblemente esa sea la razón de que no supieras de ellos, han pasado varios años después de todo, para ese entonces yo sólo era una novata, esta información la escuché de ciertos superiores—declaró Erza mirando atentamente a la chica Yesta-Spriggan.

—Dos años, para ser más exactos y no hay un solo día en el que no me persiga el asesinato de Urtear, necesito llegar al fondo de ello, pero por ahora ¿Qué crees que quiera Dimaria?

—No lo sé, pero de seguro no será nada bueno—dijo de manera seria.

Y tenían razón en desconfiar de ella, pues no había ido sola a aquel lugar.

.

.

.

—Señorita Dimaria, le dije que no quería asistir a este evento—Minerva intentaba no lanzarse contra la cara de aquella mujer, le había informado de antemano que no tenía intenciones de ir con ella al concierto, de hecho simplemente no quería estar a su lado, pero ella le lanzó una sutil amenaza contra su querido Zeref que ella no pudo ignorar, por lo que ahora se encontraba incómoda, junto a la segunda persona que más odia en este mundo y sin conocer a nadie.

—Minerva querida—la rubia se acercó a la morena y con su mano la tomó, fuertemente por las mejillas —Estoy segura de que no tenías nada mejor que hacer, ahora ve a asegurarte de que los asientos estén disponibles, yo iré a…bueno, no tienes por qué saberlo—dijo con una sonrisa arrogante retirándose de la presencia de la joven Orlando, quien no hizo más que maldecir durante el recorrido que hizo para llegar a la zona VIP, pero una vez en ella se detuvo al ver a una persona que tenía años de no ver.

—Erza Scarlet—susurró con asombro al verla en ese lugar y lo que más le impresionó fue verla acompañada por un joven peli azul, con el cual parecía divertirse mucho, pues no dejaba de sonreír cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

—Pero qué pequeño es el mundo—aún recordaba cuando ellas eran las representante de la clase en el último año, luego de que Mirajane Strauss fuera transferida por una temporada, la morena reconoció inmediatamente el potencial que tenía la peli escarlata, llegando incluso a sentir celos de ella por el hecho de que no tenía que soportar a un padre como el suyo que controlara su vida, sin embargo no supo cómo sentirse cuando se enteró de que la Scarlet era huérfana y que se había esforzado toda su vida por hacer las cosas bien y ser la mejor, fue allí donde su perspectiva cambió y pudo hacer las paces consigo misma, para luego convertirse en una buena amiga de Erza, pero de eso hace años, la última vez que la vio fue en la graduación, puesto que su padre tenía otros planes para ella y el sueño de la joven Scarlet era ser miembro del departamento de policía por lo que ingresó a la academia de la misma, después de todo ahí encontraría lo que le gustaba, el orden, hacer cumplir las leyes, pero no imaginó que podría encontrar el amor.

Se sentía dudosa acerca de si acercarse a ella o no, después de todo sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que se verían, sin embargo por otro lado también estaba Dimaria y debía ir por los asientos aunque no quisiera, pasó rápidamente al lado de la pareja rezando para que no los reconociera, pero su plan no salió como esperaba.

—¿Minerva Orlando? —preguntó la peli escarlata con cierta duda en sus palabras, dejando a la morena estática para finalmente girar lentamente y ver cara a cara a su antigua amiga, que sin pensarlo dos veces se le acercó para abrazarla, seguida muy de cerca por el de cabellos azules.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de música—comentó Erza animada por ver a la joven Orlando, quien por su parte no sabía qué decir, por su mente pasaban todos los malos momentos que ha vivido e incluso la posibilidad de que ella le ayudara, pero antes de que formulara alguna oración una voz arrogante la llamó.

—¡Minerva! ¡¿Aún no has hecho lo que te pedí?! —gritó Dimaria a pocos metros de donde se encontraba en trío reunido.

Erza supo que algo malo sucedía y por la expresión de su amiga no podría decir nada, por lo que sacó su teléfono móvil y lo guardó en el bolso de Minerva sin que se diera cuenta, tomó a Jellal de la mano y pasaron al lado de la chica susurrándole un "Te ayudaré" antes de despedirse.

Minerva estaba al borde del llanto, Erza definitivamente valía oro, sólo esperaba que pudiera cumplir con su palabra, pues sus esperanzas se reducían a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Reunió toda su voluntad y respiró profundo para enfrentar, una vez más, a aquella rubia.

—Aquí estoy señorita Dimaria, está todo listo.

.

.

.

¡Hola! *esquiva los tomates* ¡No saben cuánto los extrañé! Me alegra haber podido publicar este capítulo, lo tenía desde hace algunas semanas, pero no había tenido tiempo para arreglarlo TwT Así que aquí me tienen, les ruego me disculpen por la tardanza y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, lo terminé cuando escuchaba "Say yes"-Seventeen, ¿conocen esa canción? Realmente me dio un ambiente de relajación al momento de escribir, Ohhhh tengo tanto que escribir, un capítulo de "El código del amor" 31 capítulos para el stingue month que es en noviembre, otro capítulo más de este fanfic, ahhh -explota- xD

¡Gracias por su apoyo! Nwn

 _ **Alte Freunde:**_ _Viejos amigos en alemán_


	7. Hoffnung

_**07\. Hoffnung**_

— **Let me hear you—**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, y no saben cuánto lamente eso, son de Hiro Mashima.**

.

.

.

—¿Qué sucede Erza? —Se acercó a preguntar el peli azul —Te noto pensativa desde que viste a aquella chica, ¿Era tu amiga? —Jellal había notado el semblante de preocupación que llevaba la peli escarlata desde hace varios minutos, se dirigían a un lugar más alejado del balcón, sin embargo le resultó sumamente curioso el que la chica Yesta-Spriggan estuviese en aquel lugar.

Erza salió de sus pensamientos, había escuchado que Jellal le preguntó algo, pero no entendió qué, aún seguía pensando en Minerva, había cambiado y mucho, parecía estar en problemas, su instinto maternal se lo decía, agradecía el hecho de haber actuado rápido y colocar su móvil en el bolso de su amiga, esperaba que fuese de mucha ayuda.

—No estoy segura, pero creo que ella está en problemas y es debido a esa mujer—declaró cuando se giró para hablarle al peli azul que iba detrás de ella —Por ahora, en este lugar no podemos hacer más nada, el concierto va a comenzar y no es que la seguridad de este lugar sea la mejor, pero no creo que llegue a mayores, sin embargo tendremos que estar pendientes cuando el concierto acabe, pueden intentar sorprendernos, en cuanto a ella—suspiró con desánimo camuflando su preocupación —Te lo contaré en la casa.

Esperaba que con aquella explicación el peli azul no insistiera hasta que estuvieran en un lugar más seguro.

Por suerte pareció aceptar, pero eso sólo fue porque logró divisar a su hermana en los asientos, lo que lo alarmó fue el hecho de que no estuviera sola.

—No ahora por favor—Erza conocía a la perfección el instinto protector que Jellal tenía con su pequeña hermana peli rosada, no parecía entender que ya era una mujer, y por eso que se tuvo que dar prisa, ya que había recordado que el Fernandes andaba armado.

—¡Aléjate de mi hermanita, maldito acosador! —desafortunadamente Jellal fue más rápido que Erza y atacó al chico rubio que la acompañaba.

—¡Jellal! —gritó Meredy molesta y preocupada por el joven que ahora se encontraba en el suelo a punto de ser electrocutado con un arma taser _de_ bolsillopropiedad de Jellal.

—¡Jellal por favor no exageres! —gritaba Erza a la distancia corriendo a toda velocidad para evitar el ataque, desafortunadamente, para ella, el concierto estaba siendo todo un éxito y las personas estaban concentradas, y emocionadas, en él, se pudo escuchar como _por breves instantes_ la música se detuvo, pero fue retomada rápidamente.

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces, maldito loco?!—Gritaba alterado el rubio con los ojos aguados ante la cara terrorífica de Jellal —¡Suéltame de una maldita vez! —sin embargo a pesar de sus súplicas, y del intento en vano de Meredy por alejar al peli azul de Sting, nada resultaba, la multitud estaba eufórica y debido a ello Erza se había retrasado, parecía que era lo último que se sabría que aquel joven apellidado Eucliffe, al menos eso se estipulaba.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a Sting? —una voz tétrica, grave y enojada salió del interior de un joven de ojos carmesí, al que Jellal conocía muy bien, por lo que al notar la familiaridad, que había en el ambiente, por no mencionar la incómoda escena en la que se encontraba, soltó al joven y muy avergonzado por sus acciones le ofreció la mano, a lo cual, el rubio no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

—¿Qué está haciendo con Sting-san, Jellal-san? Juvia no puede creer que todo esto haya sucedido mientras iban por bocadillos—la peli azul desconocía la causa de que Jellal estuviera sobre el rubio, pero para su pelinegro acompañante aquella situación le irritaba de sobremanera, sin embargo, como solía hacer, mantuvo la calma.

—No sabía que eras amigo de Rogue—comenzó a disculparse Jellal —En verdad lo siento, fue mi error—esta vez había fijado su vista en su hermana quien lo veía aún con enojo y de brazos cruzados.

—¡Por todos los cielos Jellal! No puedes atacar a cualquiera que se me acerque—reclamó Meredy dándole pequeños golpes en el brazo los cuales Jellal aceptaba sin moverse.

—¿Está bien Sting-san? —se acercó Juvia al rubio, éste al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de la peli azul logró calmarse por completo, incluso llegó a sonreír y lo hizo con ganas al ver que le fue devuelto el mismo gesto.

—Sí, no hay problema, es decir, creo que si yo tuviera una hermana como Meredy también estaría como Jellal— _eso creo_ añadió para sí mismo —Sólo fue un mal entendido, pero…—miró a Jellal —¿De dónde conoce a Rogue? —preguntó, con cierto tono exigente, Sting.

—Ah, bueno yo…—Es mi ex compañero de la universidad Sting, creí que lo sabías, Rogue y yo teníamos materias en común durante esa etapa de nuestras vidas—dijo en modo explicativo Meredy interrumpiendo a su hermano—Cuando realizábamos trabajos en grupo nos reuníamos en mi casa y en una de esas visitas fue donde conoció a Jellal.

—También conoció a Juvia de esa forma—añadió la peli azul sonriente —Juvia los acompañaba algunas veces durante su sesión de estudios.

—Oh, ya veo—se limitó a decir el rubio, un poco avergonzado por haber sido tan demandante.

—Yo en verdad lo siento Sting, creo que aún no puedo asimilar el ver a Meredy como toda una mujer—declaró Jellal con tono sentimental.

—¡Oh Jellal! —Meredy corrió a abrazarlo —Sabes que siempre seré tu hermanita—dijo colocando su rostro en su pecho siendo correspondida por el peli azul —Pero si vuelves a hacer algo como esto te irá muy mal—dijo en tono amenazante, logrando sacar una carcajada de su hermano.

—Me gustaría ver cómo haces eso Meredy—la retó, aún abrazándola, ninguna de las tres personas que presenciaban la escena era consciente de la conversación que estaban teniendo los hermanos Fernandes, así que sólo los miraban con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin percatarse de la inusual charla que estaban teniendo.

—Me alegra que hayan resuelto este problema—luego de una intensa lucha para llegar a reunirse con los demás, Erza había llegado, había sido difícil no usar su fuerza para mover a esas personas de su camino, recordó que no debía llamar tanto la atención, ahora que sabía que Dimaria Yesta-Spriggan estaba en el lugar junto a su vieja amiga Minerva.

 _Simplemente esa combinación no le gustaba_

Meredy sonrió maquiavélicamente cuando se alejó de Jellal, este tragó en seco al imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana, pues allí se encontraba su talón de Aquiles.

—¡Qué bueno que hayas podido llegar Erza! Nos estábamos preocupando—dijo la peli rosada abrazando con un brazo a Erza, _muy peligroso_ , según Jellal.

—Lamento haber tardado, pero no podía pasar por las personas que estaban en el camino—se excusó la peli escarlata correspondiendo maternalmente el abrazo.

—¡Pero lo bueno es que estás aquí! Menos mal llegaste, Jellal estaba muy preocupado—colocando una mano en su pecho y negando con la cabeza de forma dramática —Con lo difícil que fue hacer que se calmara para que luego se entere de que no has llegado, no sabes lo que…—¡Es suficiente Meredy! —interrumpió Jellal tapándole la boca a su hermana antes de que dijera algo vergonzoso —Creo que ya entendió, ahora qué les parece si disfrutamos el concierto—los nervios eran notables en Jellal, hablaba demasiado rápido, pero para su fortuna, los demás lograron entender y fueron a sus asientos, siguiendo el orden que tenían, Jellal, Erza, Juvia, Rogue, Sting, Meredy, sí, así estaba dictaminado por el número de los boletos.

De lo que ninguno se percató, fue de las miradas que recibieron desde el escenario.

…

—¡¿Qué rayos ocurrió allá afuera?! —una vez se hizo la hora del descanso, y la banda invitada se encargaba del medio tiempo, Gray y Lyon fueron detrás de escena, sin embargo no imaginaron que Loke los estaría esperando y listo para reprenderlos por aquel error que compartían.

—No sé de qué hablas—fue lo que dijo Gray caminando hacia los refrescos que estaban en una mesa —Está bien, fue un pequeño error que nadie notó, no te alteres.

—No intentes tapar el sol con un dedo, fueron muchas las personas que notaron la falta de sincronización ¿Qué les ocurrió? Estas cosas jamás le habían sucedido.

—Siempre hay una primera vez Loke—dijo con una sonrisa descarada Gray abriendo la lata que tenía en sus manos para bebes su contenido.

—¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto Lyon? —preguntó el peli naranja al albino, quien había estaba callado hasta el momento, lo encontró viendo una de las pantallas de seguridad que estaban en el hotel, específicamente la zona VIP donde había una peculiar peli rosada allí.

—Lyon, esto es importante, necesito saber qué ocurrió—dijo con preocupación el peli naranja de lentes—Deberían saber que su estilo de música hace más notorio este tipo de cosas, Gray, Lyon…—pero ninguno de los hermanos le prestaba atención a las palabras de su representante.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —se acercó Gray tras ver a su hermano inmerso en la pantalla, él debería estar dándole alguna explicación de Loke, pero ese no era el caso, al ver lo que reflejaba el aparato presionó con fuerza la lata que, ahora vacía, estaba en su mano.

—¿Quiénes son? —Loke se había dado por vencido, sabía que no encontraría la respuesta por parte de los chicos en ese momento, así que decidió averiguar qué era lo que Lyon veía con tanta atención, a medida que se acercaba vio la reacción de Gray y supo que allí encontraría la respuesta, sin embargo no entendía cuál era, hasta que vio la penetrante mirada de Lyon hacia una persona en específico, más bien hacia dos.

—Está acompañada—dijo el albino sin despegar la vista, cuando estaba cantando en el escenario notó como dos chicos se acercaban a la peli rosada y a su amiga, frunció el ceño, eso no le agradaba para nada, vio cómo la peli azul se iba con el pelinegro dejándola a solas con ese chico, no iba a mentir, eso le enfureció, sin embargo regresó su concentración hacia su música aunque esta no duró mucho, pues al cabo de unos segundos vio cómo un chico golpeaba al rubio que acompañaba a su _musa,_ sonrió para sí mismo y en un santiamén logró recuperar el ritmo, pero luego de unos segundos fue Gray quien perdió el ritmo, recuperándolo segundos después.

 _¿Qué le había ocurrido?_

—¿De quién hablas Lyon? Hay varias chicas allí—preguntaba Loke quien aún no concluía nada.

—Fila B asientos del 3 al 6 —murmuró el albino —La peli rosada, es ella—la vista de Loke pasó inmediatamente a buscar a esa chica, se sorprendió al verla.

—¿Quieres decir que ella es…?

—Así es, es la misma chica que me dio la inspiración para escribir la canción ¡Demonios! —Rugió el albino golpeando la pared con furia—¿Por qué no pudo venir sola?

—Vale, ahora lo entiendo, pero Gray—dijo mirando al peli azabache —¿Por qué estás tú enojado?

—¿Yo? ¿Enojado? No digas tonterías—Loke lo miró con duda, pero decidió no indagar más, sabía a la perfección que su humor se debía a la peli azul que estaba en la pantalla, de eso no había duda, la pregunta era ¿Qué iba a hacer? Su compositor estaba abrumado por el hecho de que su _musa_ estuviese con otro chico, en verdad lamentaba ver cómo estaba Lyon, no podía salir así al escenario, por suerte aquel dúo contaba con él como su representante.

—Ya, tranquilos chiquitos, tengo la solución a sus problemas—dijo con aires de grandeza el de lentes.

—¿En serio? —dijo Lyon con curiosidad

—¡¿Quién dijo que yo tengo problemas?! —gritó Gray más enojado que de costumbre.

—Así es bebés—el representante metió sus manos en su chaqueta y sacó dos sobres de ella —Aquí está—le entregó uno a cada uno.

—¿Qué son? ¿Condones? —Preguntó Gray, con tono de diversión, mientras abría el suyo —¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? Yo tengo acceso libre a cualquiera de mis conciertos.

—¿Estás seguro de que se lo puedo dar a ella? —preguntó Lyon quien había entendido la intención de Loke desde un principio, a diferencia de Gray.

—Por supuesto, sería capaz de vender mi alma con tal de que escribas otra canción como esa, y si es aquella chica la que te provee de tan buenas ideas, vale la pena arriesgarse, no te preocupes, me acaban de enviar la lista de los VIP premiados para conocerlos y adivinen quiénes están en ella.

—¿Hablas en serio? Es la mejor noticia que me han dado—dijo Lyon emocionado, haciendo pensar a sus dos acompañantes que quizás sea aquella peli rosada la solución a más de un problema.

—Gray—lo llamó Loke con seriedad para hablar en _privado_ —Eso también va para ti, espero que te sepas comportar y no causes problemas.

—¡Rayos Loke! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Por supuesto que tendré cuidado, no sé para qué me lo dices.

—Es sólo precaución Gray, ahora bastardos, vayan y háganme ganar dinero—dijo con tono jocoso Loke, y no mentía, ser el representante de esos chicos le traía ingresos que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se perdieran, era el encargo que Silver le había hecho prometer, cuidar a sus chiquillos a cambio de grandes lujos, por supuesto, aquello se había ido al caño cuando los lazos que formó con ellos se fueron solidificando, llevándolos a formar una familia.

Cuando Loke les explicó la razón por la que había aceptado ser su representante los chicos se echaron a reír, alejando que ya lo sabían, lo acusaron de tener cara de avaro y mujeriego y que no les extrañó para nada que lo hubiera hecho, aquello sólo fortificó la confianza de esos tres, cada uno sabía los secretos del otro, compartían alegrías y también tristezas, éxitos y fracasos, no imaginaría cuán difícil sería separarse de ellos, pero para su fortuna, aquello no ocurriría, _al menos no hasta que Silver así lo crea._

…

—No creas que tengo tan mal gusto Minerva—la rubia heredera había comenzado a hablar luego de que la joven Orlando le dio la bebida que había pedido, era la cuarta vez que la mandaba a ir por refrescos alegando que no acataba bien las órdenes y que cuando ella decía frambuesa, no era ni cereza ni fresa, por supuesto, aquello sólo lo hacía para fastidiar a Minerva, la joven había hecho bien cada pedido, pero la caprichosa de su jefa sólo quería divertirse a su costa, sin embargo gracias a eso pudo hacer un descubrimiento importante.

Cuando fue, por tercera vez, por un nuevo refresco pudo divisar a una pareja de jóvenes que se encontraban haciendo su pedido, no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia, pues eran libres, no estaban siendo amenazados y por supuesto no tenían a una jefa que utilizara a su hijo como rehén para que ella cumpliera con cada orden que le hacían, se acercó al mostrador una vez que ellos habían recibido su pedido, pudo escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo, sin querer por supuesto.

—Juvia tiene un buen rato que no sabe nada de Jellal-san—dijo la peli azul al pelinegro —Será mejor que lo llame, es posible que no sepa que el concierto ya comenzó o que esté perdido.

—¿Estás segura? Después de todo él no está solo—agregó el de ojos carmesí —Pero deberías aprovechar este lugar que está más silencioso para hacerlo.

—Está bien—Minerva había pedido el refresco, de frambuesa no de fresa, mientras la joven hacía la llamada.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó el chico que la acompañaba al ver la cara de decepción que tenía la peli azul —No contesta—dijo extrañada, sabía por su amiga que Jellal sólo apagaba el celular cuando estaba en un trabajo de suma importancia, pero aquello no tenía sentido, estaban en un concierto, será posible qué…

—Llamaré a Erza-san—dijo seguidamente tecleando hasta encontrar el número de la susodicha, Minerva se asombró al escuchar el nombre, pero no era posible que fuera la misma Erza, no era un nombre común, pero se negaba a creer en casualidades. Escuchó un sonido proveniente de su bolso, aquello le extrañó pues el suyo estaba en modo vibración, alarmada comenzó a buscar el origen del sonido, encontrando en él un móvil que no le pertenecía y en ese momento aparecía el nombre de Juvia en la pantalla además de una fotografía de la peli azul…junto a su antigua amiga.

No lo podía creer, en qué momento ocurrió eso, estaba segura de que no había robado el móvil de la peli escarlata, qué significaba eso, acaso Erza…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido, Erza le había prometido ayudarla

 _Y no tardó en hacerlo_

Guardó el móvil y aunque se sintió mal por la joven, no podía decir nada hasta que hablara con Erza, por fin podía ver algo de esperanza en su vida. Antes de regresar con su jefa fue al baño a retocarse el maquillaje, las lágrimas que había soltado de seguro y habían dejado algún tipo de rastro en su cara, así que debía arreglarlo antes de que Dimaria comenzara a hacer preguntas, o peor aún, a burlarse de ella.

…

—Bien, esta canción surgió no hace mucho, de hecho será la primera vez que la toque desde su nacimiento hace…un par de horas—y así es como había decidido dar a conocer la letra que su _musa_ le había inspirado para crear, agradecía que el público aceptara aquella canción para el cierre del concierto, así que no quedaba más que tocarla —Espero que la disfruten—y sin decir más Gray dejó que su hermano recibiera la luz del reflector y pidió que le acercaran el piano a su hermano, los gritos del público, chicas en su mayoría, no se hicieron esperar, y no era para menos, sería la primera vez que Lyon tocara el piano en uno de sus conciertos, algo memorable, debía admitir.

Sin querer sus ojos viajaron a la peli azul que había llamado su atención desde la primera vez que la vio.

 _Pero por supuesto, jamás aceptaría eso en voz alta_

Le molestaba verla acompañada de algún chico, pero lo que más que molestaba, y le impresionaba, era el efecto que estaba causando en él, porque para ser sincero

 _¿Desde cuándo le molestaba que una desconocida anduviera con un chico?_

Estaba más que claro que aquella chica no era alguien cualquiera para él y tenía la misión de averiguar por qué, estaba seguro que el encuentro que tendrían después del concierto le daría la respuesta o quizás, en el peor de los casos, lo deje con más dudas.

Sin embargo por más que miraba hacia la pareja, parecían todo menos eso, una pareja, ella estaba con su celular, a juzgar por su rostro, preocupada, y sin embargo el chico a su lado…¿Estaba riendo por algo que dijo el rubio que estaba próximo a él?

Qué rayos ocurría allí, pero como si lo hubiera invocado, el pelinegro se percató de lo que hacía la peli azul y le comenzó a hablar, por otra parte pudo notar que la chica peli rosada no despegaba los ojos de su hermano.

 _Bien por él_

Pese a lo que Loke creía, él no estaba del todo convencido con lo que le ocurría a su hermano, no dudaba de que aquella chica le causara _algo_ al albino, hasta el punto de inspirarlo a escribir la canción que en esos momentos se encontraba ejecutando. Lo que le llegaba a preocupar era qué podía hacerle su hermano a ella, era consciente de que la relación de Lyon con las mujeres no era más que pasajera, pero quería creer que esta vez sería diferente, y definitivamente esas miraditas que se enviaban, mientras él tocaba, era la prueba de ello, pero como todo en esta vida, sabía que no sería fácil.

Luego de escuchar la melodía varias veces decidió entrar en escena, el piano de Lyon más las notas que con su guitarra comenzaron a sonar, logró entusiasmar al público, sin querer miró hacia el lugar donde estaba la peli azul y logró esbozar una sonrisa, porque Gray Fullbuster no podía ser tan obvio, le alegró ver que ella había dejado de hacer, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para mirarlo a él y solamente a él, así que la pasión con la que rasgaba las cuerdas de la guitarra se hizo palpable en el escenario, vio a Lyon y éste, aunque sorprendido, no dejó de sonreírle y enviarle una mirada cómplice, de esa forma hicieron el debut de su nuevo tema.

…

—¿Por qué te estás comiendo las uñas? —preguntó Jellal al notar como su acompañante estaba sufriendo por el hecho de haber llegado a la raíz donde crecían las uñas, sin embargo algo debía estarle preocupando para llegar a ese punto.

 _Y faltaba tanto para llegar a casa_

—¿Podrías darme al menos un spoiler de lo que me dirás en casa? Me preocupa verte así—le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos y así evitaba que terminara sin dedos.

—Juvia ha estado llamándome desde hace varias horas—confesó la peli escarlata mirando hacia la joven que ahora se encontraba hipnotizada con el escenario.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué no le contestas? —Jellal sabía que había algo más, pero su _compañera_ cuando estaba nerviosa solía darle muchas vueltas a las cosas —¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo que sucede es que yo…yo…¿Recuerdas a la chica peli negra que encontramos mientras investigábamos? —el peli azul asintió —Te dije que era una antigua amiga, pero la verdad es que sospeché de que estaba teniendo problemas y que por alguna razón no podía decírmelo en ese momento, me pareció muy raro verla aquí ¿Sabes? Ella…—Erza—la regañó Jellal, dándole a entender que toda esa palabrería se la podía ahorrar, al menos por ahora —¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Metí mi celular en su bolso y Juvia la ha estado llamando a ella, sin saber que tiene mi móvil, tengo miedo de que algo malo le pueda llegar a ocurrir si la descubren con él ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Jellal no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba aquella parte tan protectora que tenía Erza, al igual que su gran imaginación, de seguro si la chica aún se encuentra en el concierto, debe tener el móvil en silencio, y si tiene compañía no deseada significa que no puede hablar en ese momento, colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la angustiada joven Scarlet, en un vago intento para tranquilizarla, no era de extrañarse que funcionara, la joven relajó su respiración, que hasta ese momento había estaba agitada y volteó a mirarlo.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es hablar con Juvia—dijo mirando a su hermana y a su amiga —Parecen estar en un tipo de transe, así que es la mejor oportunidad para pedir el celular de ella—y tras decir eso Erza habló con Meredy, interrumpiendo su transe, para que le dijera a Sting, Meredy de manera automatizada golpeó el hombro del rubio, sin dejar de mirar el escenario, e hizo un gesto de que Erza lo llamaba, la peli escarlata no pasó por alto el hecho de que inconscientemente los chicos estaban tomados de las manos, pero no era momento para pensar en ello, y le pidió el favor de que le dijera a Rogue de que le pidiera a Juvia su teléfono.

El rubio aceptó gustoso, al parecer le entusiasmo la idea de hablarle _cerca al oído_ al pelinegro, tras darle el comunicado un misterioso, pero leve, sonrojo apareció en el rostro del pelinegro, quien intentando disimularlo le habló a Juvia para que le diera el aparato, y tal como Jellal había predicho, la peli azul, de manera automática, se lo entregó y pasó de mano en mano, hasta llegar a la de ojos cafés.

—Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé— _y también extraño_ pensó ella.

—Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es enviar un mensaje a tu teléfono—Jellal encendió el celular y se sorprendió al ver que el fondo de pantalla era el mismo chico peli azabache que se encontraba en el escenario, un tanto incómodo resultó el deslizar su dedo sobre la imagen del chico sin camisa y con una tremenda insinuación de que no llevaba ropa interior, siendo el hecho de que sus pantalones estaban abiertos, definitivamente esperaba que el fondo de pantalla de Meredy no tuviera nada parecido y buscó el ícono de "Mensajería" para comenzar a teclear.

" _Este es el celular de mi amiga, no contestes sus llamadas hasta que te avise-Erza"_

—Y así te libras de una preocupación innecesaria—dijo con orgullo el chico peli azul mientras recibía la mirada de admiración de Erza.

—Eso fue asombroso—alabó la chica—Gracias Jellal—dijo abrazándolo con entusiasmo, y sin darse cuenta, se aferró a su brazo durante el resto del concierto.

…

¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, correspondiente al mes de octubre, lamento cualquier error al momento de escribir.

Vaya, vaya nos hemos enterado de muchas cosas aquí, ¿qué ocurrirá cuándo Meredy y Juvia se encuentren con Lyon y Gray?

Jajajajaja ¿Se imaginan a Jellal desbloqueando ese sensual fondo de pantalla? 7u7r pobre xD

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, un comentario no vendría mal, estarían alimentando mi alma de escritora :D

PD: _**Hoffnung**_ , significa " _Esperanza"_ en alemán.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


	8. Anzeichen

_**08\. Anzeichen**_

— **Let me hear you—**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, y no saben cuánto lamente eso, son de Hiro Mashima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El concierto había terminado hace un par de horas, luego de que se vaciara el lugar su jefa, Dimaria, no le había vuelto a hacer otra ridícula petición, al parecer un asunto urgente le había salido de improvisto y se tuvo que dirigir a su oficina de inmediato, tal situación tenía carácter de privado porque inmediata y descortésmente le pidió que se perdiera de su vista y es por eso que ahora Minerva se encontraba en su cama, con el nuevo celular, que había obtenido en el concierto, en sus manos, releyendo una vez más aquel mensaje que parecía estar tan lleno de esperanza y luz, no quería ilusionarse pues parecía muy bueno para ser verdad, sin embargo no podía evadir la realidad y aunque no lo quisiera admitir contaba con que su antigua amiga tenía conocimiento de que estaba en problemas y estaba dispuesta a ayudarla.

—Tal como se espera de ti Erza Scarlet, no dejas de ayudar a alguien que lo necesite—la ansiedad circulaba por su cuerpo, ¿Sería posible que esto sea parte de un milagro? ¿Cuándo llamaría? ¿Cuándo se verían? Sin embargo, así como la ilusión crecía, también lo hacía el miedo ¿Qué sucedería si su jefa se enteraba de todo eso? ¿Qué medidas tomaría contra ella?

¡Contra su hijo!

Definitivamente estaba arriesgando mucho pero, la mejor opción relucía sin ser opacada por sus temores, intentar salvar a su pequeño y liberarse de esa mujer es lo que ha hecho por mucho tiempo sola, negarse a recibir ayuda sería como aceptar aquella vida de angustia que lleva.

—Confío en ti Erza, ayúdanos a Zeref y a mí, por favor.

.

.

.

— ¿De verdad podemos estar aquí? —por alguna razón, al terminar el concierto, unos sujetos de seguridad se acercaron a ellos y les habían solicitado que los acompañaran, alegaban que no se trataba de nada malo, al contrario, parece que Meredy y Juvia, eran parte del selecto grupo de asientos VIP que tenían permiso para ir tras bambalinas. Ellos estuvieron a punto de despedirse, pero el fuerte agarre que el hermano de Meredy había hecho sobre su hombro le había impedido alejarse siquiera.

—Escúchame bien—la voz de Jellal sonaba más grave, y tétrica, de lo normal —Por motivos fuera de mi alcance no puedo acompañar a mi hermanita, así que tú y Rogue se encargarán de cuidarlas— ¡Era una ridiculez! Estaba claro que Meredy y Juvia eran unas mujeres hechas y derechas, la sobre protección de Jellal estaba fuera de lugar, sin embargo aquel táser que sujetaba fuertemente en su bolsillo lo hizo pensar mejor las cosas.

—Vamos Sting, es obvio que está preocupado por las chicas, estoy seguro de que el honorable fiscal Jellal Fernandes no es uno de esos hermanos sobre protectores o alguien que utiliza su posición para obligar a los demás a hacer lo que desea ¿Verdad? —La voz de Rogue había llegado para ayudarlo, o al menos eso pensaba pues se había puesto del lado del peli azulado sin siquiera dudarlo y lo que más le enojaba es que ese tipo era exactamente como **NO** lo había descrito.

—Parece que eres un joven inteligente, por favor se las encargo, debo resolver un asunto y no quiero dejarlas solas—la peli roja que acompañaba al Fernandes le dio una mirada de advertencia, como si estuviese preocupada, así que al final terminó aceptando y dejó que ese dúo se fuera a resolver aquel asunto tan importante.

—Muy bien chicas, parece que estaremos juntos hasta que se acabe la visita a los camerinos—anunció Sting siendo acompañado por Rogue.

—Estoy segura de que Jellal los dejó vigilándonos—comentó Meredy inmediatamente y dando un largo suspiro que parecía otorgarle la paciencia suficiente para soportar a su hermano —Ese tonto.

—A Juvia no le molesta que se queden, podemos llevar a un invitado, pero ¿No están Rogue-kun y Sting-kun ocupados para quedarse aquí? —preguntó amablemente la chica peli azul.

—No te preocupes, estamos bien, además, estoy seguro de que vinieron con Jellal, así que Sting y yo nos aseguraremos de llevarlas hasta la puerta de su casa— _De otro modo, estoy seguro de que Jellal nos mataría._

—¿Huh? ¿Así que este par se quedará con ustedes? —un peli azabache había logrado hacerse espacio entre un grupo de hombres que parecían custodiarlo, había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación de los chicos y no pudo más que maldecir su mala suerte, pues aquel pelinegro de ojos rojos estaría cerca de…

¡Cerca de nadie!

No tenía razón para enfadarse, si ellas estaban de acuerdo, quién era él para negarse.

O al menos eso es lo que debió decir

—¡He dicho que se larguen! ¡No tienen nada que hacer aquí!

—¡No nos iremos a ninguna parte! ¡Ellas pueden traer a una persona adicional y somos nosotros!

Gray y Sting habían comenzado una discusión referente a la estadía de los chicos

—No seas ridículo, no pueden traer a más nadie ¡Es sólo UN boleto!

—¡Eres un…!

—Sting, basta—dijo Rogue con la entrada de Juvia en su mano y dirigiéndose a Gray —Odio romper tu burbuja chico, pero aquí claramente dice que el portador de esta entrada es libre de traer a una persona adicional—le mostró aquel pedazo de cartón y efectivamente, luego de leer las letras pequeñas se dio cuenta que no tenía nada por qué discutir.

—Les ruego disculpen a mi hermano—dijo una voz que se abrió paso entre los guardaespaldas —Suele ser un idiota cuando pierde los estribos, o es que acaso no recuerdas que tú mismo colocaste esa cláusula, querido hermanito—Lyon hizo acto de presencia ante el grupo de amigos, Gray lo miraba con ganas de arrancarle el cuello por ridiculizarlo de esa manera, pero el peli-blanco ahora sólo tenía ojos para la peli-rosada que se encontraba en el lugar.

—Pero eso era para…—¡Para que nuestros fans trajeran a alguien más y no se sintieran nerviosos! Por supuesto—afortunadamente Lyon se percató de lo que Gray iba a decir e intervino a tiempo, de ninguna manera las chicas podrían enterarse de que esa cláusula era para conocer a más mujeres que estuvieran locos por ellos.

—Ahora si son tan amables de acompañarnos —ofreció el Vastia señalando cortésmente el camino al cuarteto que los acompañaban.

—Eh…¿No tienen a más fans esperando? —cuestionó la oji-verde.

—Ustedes son el último grupo, así que está bien, es parte de los beneficios de estar al final —le contestó inmediatamente, decirle que habían terminado rápidamente con los otros concursantes no era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso, especialmente porque fueron las ansias de verla lo que lo provocó.

—Estos chicos no me inspiran confianza —comentó Sting con el ceño fruncido mientras seguía al grupo. Rogue se limitó a asentir, tenía el mismo sentimiento que el rubio, pero creía saber o al menos tener una idea de la razón por la que actuaban de ese modo.

El rubio que mostraba cara de pocos amigos consiguió llamar la atención de la oji-verde del grupo, así que esta de modo sigiloso, dejó que los demás pasaran para tener una charla con el chico, por supuesto hubo una mirada que siguió cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Sucede algo Sting? —cuestionó de la misma forma en que hablaba con sus pacientes. El rubio alzó la mirada y decidió sincerarse con ella.

—Estoy incómodo aquí, entiendo que Juvia quisiera venir, pero ¿Por qué razón has venido tú también Meredy? —y sin darse cuenta aquella pregunta llegó hasta los oídos de cierto albino que por cuestiones de ética y compromiso, no podía alejarse de la posición frontal del grupo.

Cuanto quisiera estar más cerca para escuchar sus razones.

—La verdad es que yo…— por más que afinara su sentido auditivo no podía escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca, además Loke había aparecido y su molesta voz le hacía imposible siquiera concentrarse.

—¡Hey Lyon ¿Qué esperas! — _la hora de tu muerte, maldito._ Pensó el albino.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien hablara tan rápido y tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo? No pudo hacerlo al inicio del recorrido o esperar hasta el final, no, tuvo que interrumpir justo en el momento en que algo interesante se estaba dando.

 _Vas a morir Leoncito._

.

.

.

—¿Qué tanto miras? Te presté mi móvil por motivos oficiales, no deberías ver lo privado —tal como había dicho le había cedido su celular a la peli-escarlata para que le enviara un mensaje a Minerva, pero se preocupó al ver que ella se mantenía mirando fijamente la pantalla, quiso intentarle arrebatar el dispositivo, pero estaba conduciendo y eso sería una irresponsabilidad por no decir un riesgo ante el volante.

—E-Es sólo que estaba mirando tu fondo de pantalla —finalmente contestó ella, estaba embelesada admirando la imagen que estaba en el móvil, no podía creer que Jellal pudiera verse tan bien con sólo unos bermudas puestos y aquella sonrisa era la gloria para ella.

Cuánto desearía tener esa imagen en su colección personal.

—¡Oh! —exclamó un tanto apenado —Meredy la colocó, es de un viaje que hicimos a la playa el verano pasado, dice es muy linda para no ponerla en algún lugar y por eso es que la vez allí, si llego a cambiarla estoy seguro de que ella se enfadará.

—Meredy sabe lo que hace—comentó riendo segundos después una idea pasó por su mente y se apenó por siquiera pensarlo, pero para su desgracia —o fortuna— Jellal la conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Qué sucede Scarlet? ¿En qué estás pensando? Y más vale que no mientas.

—¡Ja! Mira quién habla sobre mentiras —le reclamó ella.

—Me alegra que te sientas mejor como para hacer este tipo de bromas, pero ahora en verdad quiero saber en qué pensabas —no es que lo hubiera ordenado o exigido, pero conocía ese tono de voz de fiscal en papel de malo y no quería tener problemas, al menos no hoy.

—B-Bueno, p-pensé en preguntarte si yo…si yo…podía tener esta imagen —listo lo había dicho, ahora se sentía preparada para la reacción que le daría el chico del tatuaje.

Pero al parecer no era así.

La hermosa risa de Jellal resonaba en todo el vehículo, era música para sus oídos, hasta recordó que ella era el motivo de burla.

—¡Hey! ¡No te burles! —se quejó cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas.

El peli-azul estacionó el auto en su lugar para luego seguir hablando, no podía permitirse un accidente por estar tan distraído.

Aunque eso era una misión imposible teniéndola a ella cerca.

—Lo siento, lo siento —ofreció —Es que me pareció raro que pidieras permiso para eso y más aún, el hecho de verte avergonzada, es algo que me encanta de ti —confesó e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. La peli-escarlata, con la poca voluntad que le quedaba, contestó.

—Será mejor que te acostumbres, pues desde ahora viviré contigo —sabía que la cara de Jellal era divertidísima en ese momento, pero el móvil que tenía en la mano sonó y mientras salía del auto leyó el mensaje que había llegado. Su rostro debía estar igual o peor que el del chico que la acompañaba, porque hasta él se acercó a verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

—¿Minerva te ha escrito? —preguntó con preocupación el peli-azulado viendo que ella no dejaba de mirar el móvil, quizás releyendo algo, Erza asintió y seguidamente dijo algo que él jamás pensó escuchar.

—¿Recuerdas a Urtear Milkovich? —ella no esperó a que respondiera, pues sabía que era uno de los casos especiales para él —Debemos reunirnos con Minerva para tener más pistas.

—¿Acaso ella sabe algo?

—Jellal, ella trabaja con la asesina.

.

.

.

—¿Y a qué se debe esta no tan grata visita?

—Tú siempre tan gentil, Silver —contestó la rubia tomando asiento, obviamente sin ser invitada.

—Simplemente no soy un hipócrita, y gracias por entrar sin ser bienvenida.

—Es un placer, pero dejémonos de tonterías, iré directo al grano.

—Para variar —ironizó el peli azabache con notorias canas, tomando asiento en su escritorio.

—Silver, estoy aquí para hacer un trato que estoy segura te conviene —la rubia de cabello corto extendió una carpeta hacia el Fullbuster quien a pesar de estar dudoso, la tomó, llevándose una sorpresa por el contenido de la misma.

—Esto es…

—Me he enterado de que has estado visitando con mucha frecuencia el hospital ¿Será acaso que estás sufriendo de algo? —Silver la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso no te incumbe Dimaria.

—Es lo que tú crees, mira —se cruzó de piernas y se recostó en el sofá que tenía de asiento —Es más que obvio que lo quieres mantener en secreto de tus hijos, así que para evitar que se enteren ¿Qué te parece aceptarme como socia en tu cadena de hoteles? —la expresión del Fullbuster cambió de una seria a una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Quién dice que ellos no lo saben? Si he estado haciendo esto en incógnito es porque quiero evitar que terceros se enteren, especialmente a aquellos que vienen acompañados de chantajes por personas que jamás serán aceptados en mi compañía. Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme, agradecería que quitaras tu molesta cara de mi vista —el tic de rabia de la Yesta-Spriggan se hacía notar en el crujido de sus dientes. Silver se las iba a pagar, de algún modo lo haría.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! Pues finalmente traigo este capítulo para aquellas pocas almas que siguen esta historia, lamento mucho la tardanza TwT pero hoy me he puesto como meta actualizar/ escribir los próximos capítulos de todas las historias que tengo :3

Sin más que decir, les agradezco el que lean y dejen un comentario acerca de la historia nwn/

 _ **PD: Anzeichen, significa indicio en alemán.**_


End file.
